When I Saw You
by Shae Elven Heart
Summary: Willa is a tough girl, so tough, that no girls’ camp can hold her. She has no friends and lives a life of crime. She is then sent to Camp Greenlake and there she meets the D-tent boys. Will she find true friends, and maybe eve
1. Welcome to Camp Greenlake

A/N: Hello! I'm Shae, and this is my second fic on here! My other one seems to be a dud already. (Wah!) I went and saw the movie, and I LUVED IT! I think Shia is hot. MINE *grabs imaginary Shia and hugs him* But, sadly, he's not in this chapter (boohoo!). I'll try to work him into the next chappie. I like lizards.  
  
Summary: Willa is a tough girl, so tough, that no girls' camp can hold her. She has no friends and lives a life of crime. She is then sent to Camp Greenlake and there she meets the D-tent boys. Will she find true friends, and maybe even more?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language.  
  
Pairing: Not telling! Read for yourself and guess!  
  
Feedback: Yes  
  
Willa Brown surveyed the land outside of the bus window. The guard warned her that she wouldn't see green grass for a long time. The Camp that she was going to, Camp Greenlake was located in the middle of a desert. It was also a boy's camp. The judge had decided that a girls' camp might be too easy on her. She looked towards the front of the bus at the guard's rifle and wondered if he really would shoot her if she did something crazy. She decided not to find out and instead leaned against the window and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bus ran over a boulder, causing Willa to wake up. She looked out the window, and for a moment she thought that she was on a different planet. Hundreds of holes covered the ground like meteors had crashed upon the earth and caused craters. She saw several boys in orange uniforms digging holes, only their upper-bodies could be seen, as their holes must have been very deep. The bus came to a stop in front of a trashy looking cabin. Willa grabbed her belongings and clutched them to her chest. She followed the guard out of the bus and into the cabin. A sour faced man was sitting behind the desk.  
  
"So. You're Willa Brown, eh?" the man said. She nodded, glaring slightly. "Don't give me that look, missy!" Her glare faltered and she settled with a blank look. "That's better," the man said, picking up some papers "It says here on your records that you've been caught stealing nearly sixteen times, and a few weeks ago, you were arrested a for chasing your stepmother with a butcher knife. Is that right?" Willa nodded again.  
  
"That's right." She said. The man lit up a cigarette.  
  
"That's right, eh? I don't like the looks of you. Here at Camp Greenlake, we won't take no trash from you. Understood?" He said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeh." Willa said dully. The man stood up, walked over to the other side of the desk and stood in front of Willa.  
  
"Like I said, we ain't gonna take trash from you, so ya might as well quit that now. From now on whenever I asks you's a question, you'll respond 'Yes, Mr. Sir,' like a good little girl. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. S-sir." Willa said, trying to hide the laugh that threatened to escape her. Mr. Sir rose to his full height and blew a cloud of smoke in her face.  
  
"Think my name's funny, huh? HUH?!" Mr. Sir said, a vein throbbing in his temple.  
  
"No, Mr. Sir."  
  
"Better not. Follow me, and we'll get yeh a uniform." He led her out of the cabin and across the grounds towards an even larger cabin. A few boys were sitting on the porch of the cabin, and when they saw her they immediately broke into whispers. She ignored them and walked into the side door that Mr. Sir had gone through. There were several shelves with piles of dirty orange outfits. Mr. Sir tossed her a uniform.  
  
"This is your work uniform." He tossed her another one. "That's for relaxation. When yer work ones get dirty, yeh put 'em in the wash and then the other 'uns become your work clothes." Willa looked disgustedly at a large brown stain on one uniform.  
  
"Gross, huh? Don't worry, that's just mud-I think." Mr. Sir said, puffing his cigarette and obviously enjoying her disgusted facial expressions. A voice sounded behind them, and she turned to see a short man wearing a large-rimmed hat and a strip of sun block smothered on his nose.  
  
"Hello! I'm Mr. Pendanski! I'm a counselor here, and I believe in giving you a second chance!!" The short man said, giving a goofy smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Sir roll hid eyes.  
  
"Umm . . . that's nice, Mr. Pendanski." Willa said awkwardly. Mr. Pendanski looked absolutely delighted.  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you your tent. You'll have one to your own, don't worry." She followed Mr. Pendanski out of the cabin and he led her to a small one-man tent a little ways off from a tent marked "D." "I'll leave you alone so you can change into your uniform. But hurry up-I'm gonna introduce you to the boys!" Willa nodded and stepped into the tent. She set her stuff down and picked up a uniform. She grimaced, for it was the one with the brown stain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later Willa exited her tent. She had not gone more than two steps when she bumped into someone. He was taller than her (most boys were) and he had piercing eyes and was wearing a do-rag on his head. Surprise flashed in his eyes and he turned his head to call to his friend.  
  
"Yo, X!" He yelled to his friend who was a few feet away. The other boy walked over and froze when he saw Willa he looked her over before speaking.  
  
"Who're you and why are you here?" He said, eyeing her curiously.  
  
"I'm Willa Brown, and I got sent here 'cuz the damn judge said that a girls' camp wasn't tough enough for me." Willa said, looking behind them at three other boys who were behind them. She then noticed that there was a fourth one that was standing behind the others. He must have been the shortest and smallest of them all.  
  
"Hmm. What'd you do to get sent here?" The boy with the do-rag said.  
  
"Well, I was sent here because I chased my step mom with a knife, but I got caught stealing sixteen times." She replied. Everyone exchanged glances with each other. The short boy was staring at her in a dazed way.  
  
"Sixteen times? Whoa, chica!" One boy said. She looked over to him.  
  
"Who're you?" She said.  
  
"Call me Magnet. I am the master thief of Camp Greenlake!" He replied. The other boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Really." Willa said, rolling her eyes too "And who are the rest of you guys?"  
  
"I'm Zigzag." A boy with crazy hair said.  
  
"I'm Armpit." A chubby boy said.  
  
"Barf-bag." A boy in a baseball cap said.  
  
"X-ray." The boy with the large glasses in front of Willa said.  
  
"S-squid." The boy with the do-rag said. Zigzag let out a snort at Squid's stutter. Willa looked towards the short boy, expecting him to introduce himself, but he didn't say anything. He merely looked at her with a steady gaze. X-ray saw what she was looking at.  
  
"Oh-that's Zero. He never talks." X-ray said. Willa nodded just as Mr. Pendanski came up.  
  
"Oh good! You've already met! Time for dinner, let's head down to the Mess Hall!" Mr. Pendanski said. They all filed into the Mess Hall and got into line.  
  
"Beans." The guy behind the counter said unenthusiastically as he plopped a pile onto Willa's tray. She looked at him disgustedly before moving on.  
  
Willa got out of line and began her search for a table. Magnet waved at her.  
  
"Hey, Chica! Over here!" He said. She walked over and slid into the seat between him and Squid. Willa didn't see, but Zigzag snorted at Squid, who had shifted in his seat when Willa had sat next to him.  
  
"Why were you chasing your mom around with a knife?" Armpit asked, curious.  
  
"She's my step mom. She was being a bitch and she was saying shit about my real mom. My stupid stepsister was the one that called the fuzz." Willa said, her eyes turning cold at the memories.  
  
"Fuzz?" X-ray said.  
  
"Cops. We call the cops The Fuzz in my hometown."  
  
"Where are you from?" Barf bag asked.  
  
"Tulsa." Squid looked over at Willa and was surprised to see the coldness in her eyes. Things were quiet at the table until Willa's spoon clattered onto her tray.  
  
"What's wrong, Willa?" Zigzag asked, looking slightly worried. Willa gestured to the beans on her tray.  
  
"I can't eat this shit!" She said, wiping her mouth on her napkin. The boys looked at her, amused.  
  
"Think she's gonna barf?" Armpit whispered to Zigzag. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know-but if she does, she can be another Barf-bag." Zigzag said, laughing. Instead of barfing as they expected her to, she took great big gulps of her water. Then she just sat there panting. X-ray started laughing, and soon everyone else but Willa, Squid and Zero were laughing. Zero and Squid were looking at Willa sympathetically, and when Willa was aware of their scrutiny, she smiled at them. The others soon calmed down and stopped laughing.  
  
P-f-f-f-t.  
  
"EEEWWW!! ARMPIT!" Magnet exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Armpit said. The others made noises of disgust and hurried away from the table.  
  
"Damn. Why didn't y'all just call him Stink?" Willa said, waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hmm. We hadn't thought of that." X-ray said thoughtfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"-And this is the TV-"  
  
"Okay, Ziggy, she knows it's a TV, she don't need telling!" Squid said. Zigzag raised an eyebrow and burst into one of his giggle fits. Squid turned red much to his dismay, and X-ray smiled in silent understanding.  
  
"Damn it!" Willa said, cursing at the TV. Barf-bag adjusted the antennae and banged the top of the television with his fist.  
  
"Ta-daaaaa!" He exclaimed, looking pleased with himself as an image of the Three Stooges came on the screen. Shortly after, it changed back to static. Armpit snorted. Willa blinked at the screen.  
  
"Five months here without a working TV? Hell, this ain't gonna work!" She exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AMEN TO THAT, SISTA! Lol. So, did ya like it? Review please, and until next time:  
  
~Shae advises you to not eat too much beans, for they stink and make foul things . . . well, they just stink. V_V;; Bye.~ 


	2. New friends

A/N: Yeah!! Another chappie so soon without barely any reviews! Ooh! Meet my muse, Cody!!  
  
Cody: Hello everyone.  
  
He thinks he's Simon from American Idol!  
  
Cody: YOU ARE THE WORST SINGER . . . UM, WRITER IN THE WORLD!!  
  
He will now tell you a very important message!  
  
Cody: Shae is a very sad little kid with low self-esteem and needs constant reassurances that her stories are good and not chicken poo.  
  
*Blinks* Um . . . thank you, Cody. Ok, no more babble.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Willa! Don't sue me! I only have three pennies!  
  
Summary: Same as before  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Feedback: Yes!  
  
Willa woke up the next morning when someone poked her through the wall of her tent.  
  
"Yo! Wake up, Chica!" Magnet said. Willa sat up, mumbling.  
  
"Shoot. What time is it?" She said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's before five o' clock. The time we get up in the morning. Come on now, Chica!" Willa grumbled and felt around in the darkness for her hairbrush and scrunchie. When she found them, she put her hair into a messy ponytail and then put her bandana on over it. She stepped out of her tent and looked around.  
  
"Where is everybody?" She grumbled sleepily. Someone laughed.  
  
"We're right in front of you." She squinted.  
  
"Oh." They trudged towards where a lantern was perched near a shack marked Library. Willa wondered what was inside, and her question was answered when Mr. Sir threw open the doors to reveal a shack full of shovels.  
  
"Now remember. Watch out for them snakes an' yeller-spotted lizards." Mr. Sir said. They all filed around and grabbed a shovel. Willa grabbed a shovel with a piece of red tape around the handle, and was about to walk away but X-ray grabbed the shovel out of her hands and deposited another one on the ground in front of her. She looked at him for a moment, and then slowly bent to pick up the shovel. Squid came up beside her.  
  
"Shorter shovel, shorter hole. That's X's shovel, since he's been here the longest." He explained, careful to not look at her eyes. She nodded and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAGGGH!! Stupid. Shovel. Won't. WORK!" Willa yelled, stabbing the sand frantically with the shovel. X-ray looked at her for a moment, and then shook his head.  
  
"Um . . . Willa?" Zigzag said, coming up beside her.  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She exclaimed, still stabbing the sand. Squid climbed out of his hole and strode over to Willa. He grabbed the handle of her shovel and stopped her. She looked up at him, frustration etched all over her face.  
  
"You're not gonna get anywhere like that. You gotta use your foot to push down on the shovel like this, then you sorta lean back and dig it up." Squid explained, demonstrating for her. She watched closely, and then nodded.  
  
"Okay. I got it." She said, putting her foot on the end of her shovel and pushing down. The shovel didn't budge much, and Squid corrected her.  
  
"You've gotta push down more. Here, lemme help ya." He said, pushing down the shovel with her foot still on it.  
  
"Ahh!" Willa exclaimed, surprised. She lost her balance and fell still holding onto the shovel, which caused Squid to fall too. The boys around them saw this and laughed. Willa looked at Squid with wide eyes.  
  
"Sorry." They uttered at the same time. Squid then realized that hey were still on the ground. He scrambled up, and then offered a hand to Willa. She took it and got up, smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks for the help. I think I got it now." She said. He nodded at headed back to his hole. Zigzag looked up at Squid from his hole and snorted. Squid smiled to himself and dumped sand onto Zigzag's head before climbing in his hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WATER TIME!" Mr. Sir barked, stepping out of his truck. Willa sighed in relief and got in line behind Magnet, but X-ray took her by the arm and led her towards the back of the line and in front of Zero.  
  
"That's your place from now on." He said, walking back to the front of the line. On the surface, Willa looked calm, but inside she was filled with anger and was surprised with herself that she hadn't jumped on X-ray when he had his back on her. She looked behind her at Zero, who avoided her gaze.  
  
"Hey," She whispered, "You can get in front of me." Zero shook his head ever so slightly, and then nodded in X-ray's direction. Willa turned around and saw that X-ray was watching her, so she decided to leave Zero alone.  
  
"Got that hole coming up good?" Mr. Sir asked her when it was her turn to get water. She nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir." She took her filled water bottle and walked towards the little burrow that was her hole. Mr. Sir laughed.  
  
"That's not a hole! That's a gopher hole compared to all the other'uns! You better get to diggin', girl, or you're stuck here all night!" Willa kept her face straight and put her foot on the edge of the shovel. She pushed down with her body weight, and the whole metal part of the shovel went underground. She leaned back a little as Squid had advised her and dug up a pile of dirt. With a triumphant look on her face, she threw the dirt behind her using her shovel. Unfortunately, she had thrown it into Magnet's hole.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're diggin', man!" Magnet yelled, sticking his head over the side of his hole.  
  
"Sorry!" She yelled back. She turned to an angle where she wouldn't be able to throw dirt into anyone else's hole, and continued digging. Soon she was waist-deep in her hole, digging even faster. She caught a glimpse of Squid looking over the side of his hole to check up on her. She smiled, grateful that at least one person in the camp was decent to her. An hour later, Willa was nearly done with her hole, though she didn't hear any other shovels working. She casually looked up to see if it was dark, and yelped when she saw that Squid was standing over her. She dropped her shovel and put one hand on her forehead and the other one on her chest, where her heart was now rapidly beating. Squid had backed up when she yelled.  
  
"What the heck were you doing, and . . . and how long were you standing there?" Willa said, leaning against one side of her hole to recover from the shock.  
  
"Relax. I was just checking to see if you were done, 'cuz it's almost time for supper." He said. She picked up her shovel again and continued digging.  
  
"I'll be done in a minute." Willa said. Squid raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It looks like you're already done. Gimme your shovel." He took her shovel and measured the circumference and depth of the hole. He looked up at her in awe. "You've done more than enough. Your hole's deeper and wider than the shovel!"  
  
"That's good, then." Willa said reaching up to pull herself out of the hole- except that the hole was so deep that she couldn't reach the top of the hole. Squid smiled a bit and helped her up. She said her thanks and they both headed back towards the camp.  
  
"Squid?" Willa asked as she put up her shovel "Why are you looking out for me like this?" When he didn't answer, she turned and looked at him with her cool green eyes. He looked at the ground.  
  
"I don't know-I guess because you're new and all."  
  
"Oh . . ." The dinner bell rang, and they headed towards the Mess Hall.  
  
The boys looked up when Willa sat down. She was covered in dirt from head to toe.  
  
"So, Willa, how'd your first dig go? Did you get Squid to help you finish, too?" X-ray asked. She looked up.  
  
"Actually he only showed me how to get started. And according to the shovel measurements, I did more than what was necessary. I couldn't even get out of the hole." Willa said, moving her beans around her plate with her spoon.  
  
"So, it looks like Squid got himself a girlfriend." Zigzag said, trying to keep a straight face. Squid punched Zigzag in the arm and muttered a "Dude, stop." Willa didn't look up after that comment. She recalled what he had told her by the Library. It was because she was new.  
  
"After I get all the rules and stuff down pat, he'll ditch me," she thought. Willa was used to being ditched by now. Her parents had divorced and her mom left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to her. Her dad soon remarried to a lady that had a daughter older than Willa. When her dad worked nightshifts, her stepmother would get drunk and start cussing and insulting her. One night, it had been too much and she ran away, and soon took up the life of crime and became a juvenile delinquent. Her father had came and bailed her out of jail when he found out about her whereabouts and told her that if she ever tried a stunt like that again, he would kick her out. Then one night, her dad and step mom got into a heated argument and her step mom punched her dad. Willa pulled out a butcher's knife from the kitchen drawer and told her stepmother that she would stab her if she ever hurt her dad again. Her stepsister dialed 911 and said that Willa had been about to stab her mother, but all that Willa intended was to scare her.  
  
"Willa? You alright?" Willa looked up at Magnet who was talking to her.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm going for a walk." She said, getting up from the table. She walked outside the Mess Hall and stood looking out at the sunset. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, and she turned to see Zero sitting on one of the benches. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey." She said, smiling a bit. He looked at her with that steady gaze of his and opened his mouth to let out a barely audible "Hi."  
  
"So you do talk." She said. He smiled slightly. She had noticed before that he looked no older than ten years old. "Um . . . do you have any friends here, Zero?"  
  
"I . . . No." Zero said, suddenly looking away. Willa looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked away, mentally slapping herself for asking too much. Squid walked out of the Mess Hall right then and spotted Willa.  
  
"Hey." He said, sitting next to her. "I thought you were taking a walk." Willa frowned a little, remembering what he had said earlier.  
  
"Well, I decided to talk to my new buddy." Willa said, smiling at Zero. Zero looked at her, surprised.  
  
"That's good . . . If you can get him to talk." Squid said. Willa looked at him.  
  
"I did get him to talk." Willa said, gazing at the sunset.  
  
"Really? What'd he say?"  
  
"He said 'Hi' and 'no'." Willa said. "Hey, it's a start!" She said when she saw Squid raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So what've you got to say now, Zero?" Squid said to Zero. Zero just looked at Squid as if to say "Leave me alone, dummy." Willa snorted.  
  
"Well, dummy, it's obvious that he has nothing to say!" She said. Squid looked at her with a somewhat irritated look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. I can see that." Squid said irritably. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted saying them. He saw a bit of hurt in her eyes, but it was then replaced by coldness.  
  
"Okay. You don't have to be so bitchy about it." She said, getting up. "I'm going for a walk." She went down the steps and this time she did take a walk.  
  
In her mind she scolded herself for getting so attached to someone so soon. Squid would just abandon her just like everyone else. He was just helping her because she was new. Nothing else. She was then reminded of how his eyes looked when she first saw him. They looked so intense and fierce, and when they had looked upon her she froze to the spot, unable to move. Willa kicked up dirt and made a frustrated noise.  
  
"ACCH! Damnit! Stop thinking of Squid! Get him out of your mind!" She scolded herself. And, to her horror, she heard a voice.  
  
"Willa?" Zigzag said, his head looking over the side of a hole nearby.  
  
"Zigzag!" Willa said in a panicky voice "What the heck are you doing out here?"  
  
"Um . . . Bathroom." Zigzag said, blushing a little as he climbed out of the hole. Willa stopped, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Ugh. Too much info and a bad mental picture." She said. Zigzag laughed.  
  
"So what's this I hear about you thinking of Squid?" Zigzag asked, smiling slyly. Willa groaned and quickly started searching for an excuse.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about Squid-the-person, I was thinking about the food- animal squid." Willa said frantically.  
  
"Really. Then why did you say 'him'?" Zigzag said, still smiling. Willa groaned and slumped to the ground, resting her head on her knee.  
  
"I was really hoping you didn't hear that." Willa said.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you liking him, you know." Zigzag said. Willa made a sound of frustration again.  
  
"Let's just say I was thinking about calamari and leave it at that, okay?" Willa said. Zigzag laughed.  
  
"No can do. I won't let you go until to tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell." Willa said, kicking a dirt clod. She then muttered to herself "He's going to ditch me like everyone else."  
  
"Why do you think he's going to ditch you?" Zigzag asked. She jumped.  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that, either." She said, mentally slapping herself.  
  
"Well, it helps to not say it out loud. Why do you think Squid's gonna ditch you?" Zigzag asked, softness in his voice. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"He's only helping me because I'm new here. When I get all settled, he'll ditch me. Like everyone else did." Willa said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Everyone else? Tell me, Willa. I promise I won't tell anyone." Zigzag said.  
  
"When my parents divorced . . . my mom left me and didn't even say goodbye. She didn't even take me with her. I was about six then. Then my dad married this bitch from hell and all his time and attention went to her and her daughter. I just got shoved in the background. I hated my step mom. When she got drunk, she would cuss me out and insult me. I ran away one time and I got caught stealing. My dad bailed me out, but he said that if I ever did anything like that, he would kick me out. I didn't steal anymore. He still didn't pay attention to me. Then one night the bitch punched him and I pulled out the butcher knife from the kitchen. That stupid daughter of hers called the police and lied to them. She said I was chasing her with it trying to stab her. When I went to court none of them defended me." When Willa finished talking, she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling but failed. Zigzag stood frozen to the spot, trying to take in the depressing tale he had just been told. He then realized that Willa was crying.  
  
"Willa . . . " Zigzag put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Just remember that you can tell me anything. I'll be your friend and shoulder to cry on. How's about that?" Willa hastily tried to wipe her tears as she looked at Zigzag and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Zig." She said.  
  
"And Willa . . . Squid won't abandon you. I won't either. Us people in D- tent always stick together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AAWWWW!! So sweet!  
  
Cody: Thank you for ruining the reader's moment in thinking about the ending of the story.  
  
Oh. Sorry, I always seem to ruin moments. Please give me feedback! Every review I get, I eat it and it gets me motivated! AND I WRITE! WRITE, WRITE, WRITE! MWA-HAAAA!! MOO MOO! TICKY TICKY SLIM SHADY!  
  
Cody: Excuse her. She's insane. Until next time:  
  
~Cody advises you to kindly review for the author who is now being put in a straight jacket and being locked in a rubber room where she is ranting like a lunatic about crazy things.~ 


	3. The Jewel

Here is the next chappie! Thank you reviewers! Your thankyou's are at the end for being motivational! Hope you like this one, for I have worked on it all day in my jammies!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Willa.  
  
Summary: See previous chapters.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language.  
  
Pairing: You should all know by now! Willa/Squid! Jeez, people! (Lol, j/k)  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please!  
  
Willa woke up early that morning and trudged out of her tent massaging her sore muscles. She looked over at D-tent and saw that Zigzag and Squid were awake and sitting outside talking. Willa walked up to them.  
  
"Yo." She said. They both looked up and Zigzag smiled. Squid avoided her direct gaze.  
  
"Squid, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to call you that." She said. Squid looked up, surprised.  
  
"You're not mad . . . I mean, uh, it's alright. And . . . I'm sorry for acting like that." He said. Willa smiled and plopped down between the two boys.  
  
"Apology accepted. Buddies?" Willa said, holding out her hand to Squid. He turned a little red and Zigzag had to hold in a laugh.  
  
"Buddies." Squid said, taking her hand and shaking it. He then gave her a rather shaky grin.  
  
"Now all we need is a nickname for you." Zigzag said.  
  
Just then the rest of D-tent were waking up, along with the rest of the camp. X-ray was the first to exit the tent, followed by Armpit, Magnet, and Zero. Barf Bag came out a few seconds later looking bummed.  
  
"Look alive, Lewis, look alive!" Mr. Pendanski said, patting Barf Bag on the shoulder. Barf Bag merely grunted.  
  
"Lewis?" Willa said, confused. Just then it clicked. "OH! I get it! You all go by your nicknames!" Zigzag laughed.  
  
"You just got it? Gosh, you're slow!" He teased. Willa punched him playfully.  
  
"Aw, shut up. What's your real name?" She said, looking curious.  
  
"I ain't telling." Zigzag said stubbornly. Willa turned to Squid.  
  
"What's your real name, Squid?" She asked, looking hopeful. Squid shook his head.  
  
"I ain't telling eith-" He was cut off by Willa tackling him. "Ow! Hey! Get off!"  
  
"Not until you tell!" Willa shouted, laughing.  
  
"No!" Squid said, laughing too. Willa grabbed one of his arms and pinned it behind his back.  
  
"Submit!" She ordered. Squid's arm started to hurt.  
  
"It's Alan! It's Alan!" He yelled. Everyone except Barf Bag laughed. Squid turned red. Willa got off of him.  
  
"What a gentlemanly name." Willa said, keeping a straight face. Zigzag broke into giggles.  
  
"Okay, now that you've all had your fun, it's time for breakfast." Mr. Pendanski said, leading them into the Mess Hall. They had a bagel and a carton of juice.  
  
"Yo, Barf Bag, man, why you not eating?" Magnet asked Barf Bag. Barf Bag shrugged.  
  
"I'm not hungry, man." He said. Willa looked at him curiously. Something seemed very wrong. Barf Bag looked very grave, like someone had told him it was his last day to live. After they finished breakfast they got their shovels, then made their way out onto the lakebed. Willa had a successful start to her second hole, and soon her hole was knee-deep. As she worked, she wondered why Barf Bag looked so down. She barely knew the guy, but she couldn't help worrying about him. An hour later, Mr. Sir came by with the water truck. Willa got in line to get her canteen filled.  
  
"Got that hole goin' good, missy?" Mr. Sir asked her when it was her turn for water.  
  
"Good, Mr. Sir." She said, pointing to her 2½ ft hole. She turned to walk away from the truck, but froze suddenly.  
  
There was a huge rattlesnake in her path. It lifted its triangular head and hissed at her. She looked at it with wide eyes.  
  
"Back away slowly. Very slowly." Mr. Sir whispered. Willa slowly edged her right foot away from the rattlesnake. She never took her eyes off of it until she was a safe distance.  
  
"Holy S-s-s-s-s-sh . . . sugar!" Willa exclaimed, almost cursing, but remembering that Mr. Sir was standing a few feet away and probably would not have approved of her language. The boys around her seemed to be sighing in relief. She slowly walked back to her hole, walking far away from the rattlesnake as possible.  
  
"Right then. As long as you leave that feller alone, he won't bother ya. Hopefully." Mr. Sir said to everyone as he filled Zero's canteen. Willa sat on the side of her hole, still shaking from her encounter. Squid and Zigzag came up to her.  
  
"Willa are you alright?" Squid asked, his face a little pale.  
  
"Yeah. A little shaken, but I'm alright." Willa said. She lifted her head to look at her friends and a little distance away she saw Barf Bag staring at the rattlesnake. He was just standing still in his hole; shovel in hand, his gaze transfixed on the snake.  
  
"Well! Stop that dawdlin' and get back teh diggin' them holes!" Mr. Sir said, heading back to his truck. Squid and Zigzag took one last look at Willa and then returned to their holes. Willa slid back into her hole and continued digging, ignoring the blisters that were starting to form on her palms.  
  
"Hey, Barf Bag, what are you doing?" Zigzag's voice said. Everyone looked up from their holes to see what was going on. Barf Bag had gotten out of his hole and was standing about two feet away from the rattlesnake, his gaze transfixed on it. Willa slowly got out of her hole.  
  
"Barf Bag! What the hell are you doing? Get away from it!" X-ray said. He had just gotten out of his hole, too. Barf Bag seemed to be deaf of their voices and kept inching closer to the rattlesnake. The snake hissed at him, lifting its head. Its forked tongue flicked in and out of its mouth. Willa then noticed that he had taken off his socks and shoes. Barf Bag was now extending a bare foot towards the rattlesnake. It hissed and struck. Barf Bag screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"Someone get help, damnit!" X-ray yelled. Squid and Magnet both ran towards the camp. Barf Bag was now writhing on the ground. The snake lifted its head to strike again.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Willa ran towards the snake, carrying her shovel.  
  
"Willa, no!" Zigzag yelled, trying to get to her. Armpit held him back.  
  
"Are you crazy, man?" Armpit yelled. They watched as Willa raised her shovel above her head and, with the shovel's blade, beheaded the snake.  
  
All was quiet.  
  
Willa lifted the tip of the shovel from the ground and then wiped it in the sand to rid it of any snake remains. She then dropped the shovel on the ground and then went to kneel by Barf Bag. He was whimpering. Without a word X-ray went to kneel by Barf Bag also. Zigzag, Armpit and Zero stood where they were, looking on with wide eyes.  
  
"Hang on there, Barf Bag, we've got help coming." X-ray said. Mr. Pendanski, Squid, Magnet, and another counselor were racing towards them. When they had reached Barf Bag, Mr. Pendanski examined Barf Bag.  
  
"We'll have to rush him to a hospital immediately." He said. "All of you keep digging your holes. Don't worry about Lewis. He'll be treated properly in the hospital." He and the other counselor then carried Barf Bag towards the camp. Squid and Magnet were catching their breath. Magnet then noticed the beheaded snake.  
  
"¡Ah, repugnante!" Magnet exclaimed. (A/N: He's saying "Oh, gross!")  
  
"Willa did that with her shovel." X-ray said. He turned to her. "Willa, you are the most craziest girl that has ever set foot in Camp Greenlake."  
  
"She's the ONLY girl that's ever set foot in Camp Greenlake." Armpit said. Willa stood there, pale-faced and speechless. Everyone convinced themselves silently that Barf Bag would be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The D-tent group had finished their holes about the same time except for Zero, who had finished before anyone and was already at the camp. They walked back to camp together and then went their separate ways to shower.  
  
Willa had a private shed where she was supplied with a small tub and two buckets since they could not get her a private shower. She left the tub unused since it was caked with mold and grime. She filled a bucket with water and took it to her shed. She used a washcloth to clean herself and then used the rest of the water in the bucket to wash her hair. She changed into her resting clothes and then flopped a towel over her wet hair. She went to her tent to dry and brush her hair. Half an hour later someone spoke from outside her tent flap. She had been wondering how she would look like with her hair down. She jumped.  
  
"Hey, Willa, are you up to going to the Wreck Room?" Zigzag said. She stuck her head out of the tent flap and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"Whoa. Who're you trying to impress?" Zigzag said, noting that she wasn't wearing her hair in a ponytail and bandana. Willa touched a strand of brown hair.  
  
"Shoot! Hold on, lemme fix my hair real quick." Willa said, but Zigzag pulled her out of the tent.  
  
"It looks fine, Willa, don't worry!" He kept reassuring her as he led her to the Wreck Room. He was grinning and had a tight grip on her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me or I'll have to resort to kicking you!" Willa said, trying to pull back as Zigzag opened the door to the Wreck Room. He threw open the doors.  
  
"HEY, LOOK! WILLA HAS HER HAIR DOWN!" Zigzag shouted at the top of his lungs. He then let go of her and dashed away from her before she could hit him. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"ZIGZAG!" She yelled, chasing him around the Wreck Room. All the boys laughed except Squid. Squid smiled, but for a different reason. He looked at Willa who was now sitting in a chair, glaring at Zigzag. He thought she looked beautiful with her hair down. Heck, he already thought she looked beautiful, but she looked even more beautiful with her hair down. He suddenly snapped out of his trance-like stare and realized that Willa had noticed him staring at her a long time ago and was now staring back. He looked away, feeling himself blush. Magnet nudged him, smiling.  
  
"Hey, man, the Jewel's looking at you." He said. Squid looked at him confused. Jewel? He looked at Willa, who was looking at him. He then understood what Magnet had said. Willa was indeed a Jewel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How fun this chapter was! I sacrificed a whole entire Sunday to write it! I got lots of motivation. I will now thank those who motivated!  
  
AngelBloom- Yes! Shia is the HOTNESS! Maybe we can divide him . . .  
  
MaggieGirl- Hello, my homefry. We have a three-way Shia fight over here! Lol. Don't eat beans anytime soon. Straight edge? Um . . . it's an edge that is straight. LYLAS!  
  
Tristanlover- Here's what you were waitin' for! Ooh. I know a guy named Tristan. (Lol, that was off-topic. Oh well)  
  
Geese- Thank you for your chocolate flavored review! It was chocolaty. CHOCOLATE MODIVATION RULES!!  
  
Michelle & Ghosts-girl- thank you for complimenting me and urging me to continue!! I continued!  
  
Until next time:  
  
~Shae is getting hyper on chocolate and listening to motivating songs while saying the word "continue" over and over because it sounds cool.~ 


	4. Midnight, a love blossoms

Hello again! I'm getting a little help this chapter from my gal pal and fellow ff.net author MaggieGirl! She's had a little more writing experience than me, and I was getting writer's block, so I asked her for a little help! Yes, I take advice from younger peoples! Well, we're in the same grade, but she's still a younger people!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Willa/Jewel. Though I would like to own all the SEXAY D-tent boys, they belong to Louis Sachar! They are FOXAY! (Khleo's really CUUTE! LOL. I want to FLUFF his hair! It's so CURLY and it goes BOOOIIINNGG!)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairing: Willa/Squid  
  
Feedback: YES  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What can I do, to make it right? Falling so hard so fast this time What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you?  
  
"How did I fall in love with you?"---Backstreet Boys  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squid was the last to fall asleep at Camp Greenlake. Or so he thought. Lying in the darkness, his thoughts had gone back to when he was in court and was sentenced to Camp Greenlake. He remembered his mother's face, cold and angry. A tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, cursing at himself silently. If any of the boys saw him like this, he knew they would tease him about it. He slipped out of bed quietly and went outside the tent. He had heard that yellow-spotted lizards were most active at night, but he didn't care. A slow and painful death would take him away from all the pain that he had in his life.  
  
He heard a sound.  
  
He saw something out of the corner of his eye, but it was too dark to see what it was. He stayed still as a stone, listening, waiting. He heard feet dragging through the ground and a steady breathing. It was getting closer to him every second, and every second his heart beat increased.  
  
The thing stopped right in front of him. He could feel something standing just a couple feet away. To his horror, he let out an uncontrolled whimper. The thing gasped.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice whispered. Squid let out a relieved breath. He recognized the voice as Willa's.  
  
"It's me. Squid. What are you doing out of bed?" He said, feeling his heart rate go back to normal.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing. Hey, where are you at?" He heard Willa walking towards him. He heard her gasp and suddenly she fell forwards into him, causing him to fall backwards. A few seconds later he heard, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry; I'm a big klutz."  
  
"I'm fine." He replied. She didn't move. "Willa?"  
  
"OH! Sorry!" Willa said, hurrying off of him. If he wasn't in such a gloomy mood, he would've laughed or blushed.  
  
"That's okay." He said, his voice cracking a little. He sniffled involuntarily, and then froze.  
  
"What's wrong, Squid?" Willa asked, her voice full of concern. She reached through the darkness and touched his arm. He recoiled. She slowly withdrew her hand, the hurt showing in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
"Something's wrong. I can tell by the way you moved your arm away like that. You can tell me, Squid, if you want to."  
  
He sniffled involuntarily again. He cursed at himself.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone." Squid said, turning away. It was silent for a while, but he knew Willa hadn't moved from her spot.  
  
"Zigzag was wrong. You are ditching me. Just like my whole fucking family did." Willa said, her voice cold and harsh. Squid turned around, all of a sudden forgetting about his troubles. He was able to make out the outline of her face in the darkness. Her eyes were set in a cold glare.  
  
"You never liked me. You only felt sorry for me because I was new." She said.  
  
"Willa, that's not true. I . . . I do like you." He said, his voice getting somewhat deep. She laughed bitterly.  
  
"No you don't. You only felt sorry for me. Well, you've hurt me enough already." Willa said, turning away. Squid grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around.  
  
"Willa, I'm not trying to hurt you. Damn, I'll even tell you what I feel about you if that can prove it!" Squid said.  
  
"Huh. Tell me. If you want to hurt me that bad, tell me." Willa said, tears now threatening to run down her face.  
  
"Willa, I've only known you for a couple of days, and ever since I've laid eyes on you . . . it's like . . . aw, hell, I can't describe it . . . But . . . Willa, you really are a jewel. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known in my life." Squid realized that he was holding on to her shoulders. Willa was silent for a very long time. He couldn't see her facial expression, but he hoped that she believed him.  
  
"Squid . . . Do you really mean it?" Willa said, all anger and contempt gone from her voice.  
  
"Yes." Squid said. "Of course. You really are-" Willa interrupted him by putting a soft hand on his cheek. She froze. His cheek was damp with fallen tears.  
  
"Oh, Squid, please tell me what's wrong." She said softly. He looked down at the ground. "What about you tell me your story, and then I tell you mine?" He didn't reply, but kept looking at the ground. She felt a tear fall onto her hand.  
  
To both their surprise, Willa closed the gap between them by bringing Squid into a gentle hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, sniffling every now and then. She softly patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. It was quiet for a moment, and then Squid lifted his head slowly and looked at Willa. She looked back at him, noticing how his eyes were a soft brown . . . and how close they were. Willa took a shaky breath.  
  
"Willa . . . " Squid said quietly. She looked at him. "W-would it be alright if I . . . kissed you?"  
  
Willa said nothing. Instead, she leaned closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back softly. When the kiss ended, Willa looked up at Squid, then blushed and buried her face in his chest. He smiled and let out a small laugh. Oh, so NOW she plays shy. She kept her face where it was for a moment, inhaling the scent of him. He smelled like soap and a little bit like sour milk (hey, it's the cot, not him lol). She looked up at him and planted a little kiss on his lips before smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Well . . . I think I can sleep now. Goodnight, Squid." They kissed one last time, and then Willa walked back to her tent. She looked back and smiled before going into her tent and falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Squid smiled and went back into his tent. He noticed then that he wasn't the only D-tent boy awake. Zigzag lay stretched out on his cot, looking at Squid with a knowing smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zero's hair is FLUFFY! I just want to FLUFF his hair! It would be SO FUN! Oooh, and I'd like to thank the reviewers: THANK YOU! Oh, and to one particular reviewer: Yes, Squid likey likey! LOL. I'm hyper. Oh, and KILL OLLIE! HE RIPPED MY HOLES BOOK COVER!!!  
  
~Shae will hunt down Ollie tomorrow in the hallway. She advises him to be afraid. Very afraid.~ 


	5. Your name is SAY WHAAAAAAAT!

Yeah! Squid and Willa kissed! And Squid likey likey! Lol, sorry, I just can't get over what I said last chapter. Thank you REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I hope you like this chapter! FLUFF THE ZERO GUY'S HAIR! It's so FLUFFY and SPROINGY!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Willa. That is a shame that I cannot own these . . . uh . . . *counts* SEVEN hot guys from D-tent. They belong to Louis Sachar, the cool dude that also wrote Wayside School Stories!  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairing: Willa/Squid  
  
Feedback: Yes.  
  
"Oh, Squid honey, kiss me! KISS ME!" Zigzag said, laughing hysterically. Squid gave his friend a small smile and scooted away from him.  
  
"So you and Jewel are an item now, I hear." X-ray said. Willa blushed and toyed with her oatmeal. He laughed a little. "It's about time, too. You guys and your endless flirting."  
  
"Flirting?" Squid said, looking up.  
  
"Pssh, yeah! It was like you guys were attached to each other! We were about to call y'all Squidilla!" X-ray said. Armpit and Magnet snorted into their oatmeal. Zigzag broke into hysteric giggles and some boys from other tents glanced at him uncertainly.  
  
"Aw, whatever, man." Squid said, putting an arm around Willa. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Awww!" The others said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, we gotta new kid coming in!" Magnet said, squinting at a dirty yellow bus that was pulling up in front of the camp. He and Willa were the last ones digging. Willa finished up her hole and then climbed out of it.  
  
"Hurry up, la Chica pequeña!" (Little girl) She teased, racing him back to camp. She cleaned up and then went to join the others at the Wreck Room.  
  
"Hey, dudes!" She exclaimed, about to slide into a seat, but someone came up behind her and put their arms around her waist. She tensed, but when she turned and saw who it was, she smiled.  
  
"Hey, we got a new boy in our tent." Squid said. "We gotta go 'present ourselves in a polite fashion,' as Mom puts it."  
  
"'Kay." Armpit said. Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Squid, and Willa made their way over to D-tent, where Mr. Pendanski was showing the new boy his cot. X- ray was already there, and Zero was lying on his cot.  
  
"Oh good, you're all here! This is Stanley Yelnats, the new boy!" Mr. Pendanski said.  
  
"Stanley Say-Whaaat?" Willa said. Everyone but Stanley and Mr. Pendanski laughed.  
  
"It's his name, Wildafred, don't make fun of him." Mr. Pendanski said. Willa froze and her mouth dropped open. All the boys kept a straight face for about two seconds, and then cracked up.  
  
"Well . . . It's the name on her records, so that's what I'm calling her." Mr. Pendanski said.  
  
"Oh, NO YOUR NOT! Please call me Willa or Jewel! Anything but that HIDEOUS name that was BESTOWED UPON ME BY MY PARENTS!" Willa begged.  
  
"No can do, Wildafred." Mr. Pendanski said, causing the boys to laugh harder. Willa sighed and sat by Squid on his cot, then leaned on his shoulder. "Stanley, let me introduce you to the others. There's Wildafred, Alan, Rex, Theodore, Ricky, and Jose. And that's Zero over there."  
  
"We go by other names around here." X-ray said to Stanley. "I'm X-ray, and that's Squid, Jewel, Armpit, Zigzag, and Magnet." He pointed them out. Mr. Pendanski then made to say that he called them the names that society would know them by.  
  
"Well society can kiss my ass!" Willa said loudly. The boys snickered. Mr. Pendanski gasped.  
  
"Wildafred! Please refrain from using that language!" He said.  
  
"What? English is my first language! Do you want me to start talking French or Spanish? I'll do it!" Willa said. The boys laughed. "¡Usted tiene una nariz grande! (You have a large nose) Vous êtes plus court que ma mère! (You're shorter than my mom!)" The boys laughed harder. Mr. Pendanski pretended to not be annoyed.  
  
"Okay, Wilda. See you all at supper!" Mr. Pendanski said, heading out of the tent. Willa showed her middle finger to Mr. Pendanski's retreating back.  
  
"So . . . that was nice . . . " X-ray said, looking at Willa wide-eyed. She smiled innocently.  
  
"Is it me, or are you especially rebellious today, Wildafred?" Squid said, grinning. Willa gasped, pretending to be mortally offended. She pushed him flat on his back on the cot and sat on his legs so he couldn't get away. She then started ruffling his hair and tickling him unmercifully. After seeing Willa straddle Squid's legs, Zigzag covered his eyes.  
  
"I'm not mature enough to see this!" He said.  
  
"Man, you didn't need to tell us! We already knew that!" X-ray said, making everyone laugh. Willa continued to torture Squid.  
  
"Submit!" Willa ordered, tickling him.  
  
"S-s-s-stop please!" Squid laughed.  
  
"Submit!" Willa said, tickling him harder.  
  
"OKAY! Your name is Willa, not Wildafred! I've got it! I've got it!" Squid said, unable to stand it anymore.  
  
"That's right, honey." Willa said. She kissed him on the lips before getting off of him. She noticed Stanley was looking somewhat awed.  
  
"Well . . . that was . . . interesting." He said. Willa laughed. Zigzag still had his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Is it safe yet?" He asked.  
  
"No." Willa said, smiling. Everyone tried not to laugh.  
  
"Oh." Zigzag said. X-ray smiled and then motioned for everyone to quietly leave the tent. Willa was the last to leave.  
  
"Is it still safe yet?" Zigzag said.  
  
"Nope!" Willa said, slipping out of the tent and leaving Zigzag standing there with his hands over his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aww, poor Ziggy! I'm sorry I'm a little late on this. FEEDBACK! I need it! FEED ME! Lol. Until next time:  
  
~Shae advises you to feed her with reviews until her motivation level is as big as RUUUUBEN from American Idol. RUUUUBEN! AIKEN for Clay!~ 


	6. Bad dream

Hey! Duuudes! I'm, like, totally hyper! Again! I went to this one website and it had Squid SMILING! As in contorting his face to show that he's happy! SMILING! Willa would've LOVED that pic! It was YUM! Well, this chapter's sorta serious. Willa is, like . . . sad. Yep. Poor Willa!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I only own Willa. NO! WAIT! I own Caveman! TAKE MY 25 CENTS! . . . Hold on, I need it to buy bubblegum . . . OKAY! I don't own Caveman! *Pouts*  
  
Pairing: Willa/Squid  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Her stepmother was holding a butcher knife to her throat. She tried to get away, but found that she couldn't move. She tried to scream, but her voice didn't seem to work. Her dad and stepsister were just sitting at the kitchen table watching. She felt her stepmother start to cut into her throat . . .  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Willa!" Willa opened her eyes to darkness. Someone was holding onto her shoulders. She struggled.  
  
"GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. The hands did not let go.  
  
"Willa! It's me, Squid! You've had a nightmare." Willa blinked and looked up through the darkness to see Squid looking down at her. Then the terror of the dream sank in again, and she burst into tears. Squid let go of her shoulders and then picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"S-Squid . . . it was t-terrible." She whispered shakily. He kissed her lightly on the forehead to comfort her.  
  
"Sshh . . . it's over now. I'm here." He said. He noticed that she was crying hard. The dream must have been really horrific. A few minutes later she calmed down and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Squid . . . I don't want to go back to sleep." Willa said, sounding like a small child. She lifted her head up and looked at him.  
  
"Willa, you have to or you'll be awful tired in the morning." Squid said, wiping a tear from her face with his finger.  
  
"I can't . . . I can't! I don't want to have the dream again . . . I don't want to go to sleep!" Willa said, a fresh wave of tears overcoming her. Squid hugged her to him.  
  
"Would it help a bit if you told me what the dream was?" Squid asked gently. Willa looked up at him.  
  
"My s-stepmother was going to . . . kill me with a knife." Squid looked at her, a pain in his heart. He didn't want to see her like this. He wanted her to be the loving, funny, mischievous girl he knew and loved. "I don't want her to get me!"  
  
"She won't get you, Willa. I won't let her." Squid said, kissing her forehead again. A couple of minutes passed and Willa stopped crying. She looked up and met his gaze. She looked down and blushed.  
  
" . . . Sorry." She said. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I didn't mean to get all . . . weepy on your shirt." She said, staring at his chest. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she would face him. He was about to lean in to kiss her, but she spoke.  
  
"Squid, why were you by my tent?" She asked. She looked at him, her brow slightly furrowed.  
  
"I was . . . I was just walking by after getting some water." He said, although he knew that wasn't true. He had really been watching her sleeping from the doorway of her tent. He did that every night, and was careful to leave before anyone woke up and found him there. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Willa's lips met his. He hadn't even noticed that she had been leaning towards him. He welcomed the kiss, putting his arms around her and kissing back. Willa smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know, you'd be in BIG trouble if anyone saw you in here." Willa said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Squid said, running his fingers gently through her hair. He was still worried about her nightmare, but decided not to show it. He kissed her gently on the lips and started to stand up, but she stopped him, and pushed him down onto the cot. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh, so we're being mischievous again, aren't we?" Willa joked.  
  
"We? You mean YOU." Squid said. Willa leaned down and kissed him. She then snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going back to sleep." Willa said, smiling. Squid looked at her. She gasped. "EEW! Not like THAT! Sick-o!" Squid laughed.  
  
"I wasn't even thinking of . . . THAT!" Squid said. There was a moment of awkward silence. It was rather long. Squid looked over at Willa and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, seeing how angelic she looked when she was asleep. He then frowned, wondering how he would be able to get up without waking her. Rolled over in her sleep, closer to him. He froze. Now this would be even more difficult. Squid tried to edge away from Willa gently, but soon found himself on the floor. Unfortunately, that side of the cot was right against the wall of the tent. The tent gave way and fell on top of both of them. Willa awoke with a startled scream. Squid scrambled up just as he heard voices from nearby.  
  
"What was that?" Someone said.  
  
"Armpit, was that you?" Someone else said.  
  
"NAW! Was it YOU?" Armpit said.  
  
"Hey, where's Squid?" Magnet said.  
  
"Hey . . . maybe that was him . . . being attacked by a lizard!" Zigzag said, his green eyes going big. Squid scrambled around under the fallen tent, trying to find an exit. He heard Willa doing the same thing.  
  
"Okay, what's going on here?" A voice said. Mr. Sir came around the corner and gasped seeing Willa's tent on the ground. He lifted one end of the tent and peered under it. By this time, all of D-tent was peering outside.  
  
"SQUID! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' IN THERE!" Mr. Sir yelled, pulling Squid out from under the tent.  
  
"Uh . . . helping Willa get out." Squid lied. Willa crawled out from under the tent just then.  
  
"Jewel! Squid here says he was helping you out of your tent. Do you remember what happened BEFORE the tent collapsed?" Mr. Sir said, eyeing Willa suspiciously.  
  
"I must have fell out of my cot and caused the tent to fall." Willa said, going along with the lie.  
  
"Right." Mr. Sir said, letting go of Squid. "Now that you Girl Scouts are up, why don't you go down to breakfast? The others will be up in-AAH!" Just then, the morning trumpet sounded, startling Mr. Sir. Everyone snickered. Mr. Sir gave them a deadly look so they stopped and headed to the Mess Hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Likey? Likey likey? Likey likey likey? Feed me! Feeeed meee! Lol.  
  
~Shae~ 


	7. That wasn't a squid! That was a whale!

*Cowers in front of angry mob who is throwing food and yelling at her* Okay, okay, I'm updating! Don't hurt me! Eep! I would've updated a few days sooner, but I had this big ole report that was due, and I had to practically check out all the books in the library. So . . . reviewers have given me suggestions for the story (which are pretty good I must say), and I'm trying my best to see if I can fit those in! So . . . I'm fitting them in! Dude, I had a weird/lovely dream that I was on the beach with Shia and I was rubbing his chest *SCREAM!* and then my alarm clock went off, and when I woke up, I was rubbing my pillow. Yeah . . . God, he's hot without a shirt. Anyways, there's something new in this chapter! It was a suggested idea from a reader! YAY! And I like cheese because it's yellow! Zero has a high-pitched singing voice and FLUFFY HAIR! Shae *hearts* Fluffy hair! Random fact: Khleo stood on a stool in the "Dig It" video! Don't worry, Khleo, we love you! *pats Khleo on the head while looking down about two feet*  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Rating: Same as before. During this chapter, there are mentions of . . . mature rituals between males and females . . . Um . . . yeah.  
  
D-tent sat at a table in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast (if you could call it that). Willa sloshed her soggy oatmeal around her bowl, looking at it with disgust. Squid smiled and put his arm around her. She smiled and leaned against him. He then leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Dang. You guys ARE Squidilla!" X-ray said, laughing at them. Willa blushed and hid her face in Squid's shoulder.  
  
"And Willa IS shy!" Zigzag said, ruffling her hair. She lifted her head and began smoothing out her messy hair while glaring at Zig. The boys laughed.  
  
"So when are you planning y'alls wedding?" Magnet said. Squid, who had been taking a swig of orange juice, sprayed it out after that comment. Everyone at the table exploded in laughter, including Willa who had been half drenched in juice. Squid turned the color of maroon and actually hid under the table.  
  
"Well . . . that was interesting." Willa said, wiping some juice from her arm. Squid laughed and hit her leg from under the table. She in turn kicked him lightly. "Get out from under there, Squid . . . I think I've just found out why you were named that!"  
  
"Squid? That wasn't no squid, that was a damn WHALE!" Armpit exclaimed, mimicking Squid and pretending to spit out orange juice. The boys laughed louder.  
  
"Y'all are mean!" Squid said from under the table.  
  
"Aww! Poor baby!" Willa said, joining him under the table and hugging him.  
  
"Quit that horseplay and get out here if yer done stuffin' yer face!" Mr. Sir said from the doorway of the Mess Hall. He was looking straight at Willa and Squid, an unpleasant look on his face. D-tent got up and started to head out side. Mr. Sir stopped Willa and Squid and told the others to go ahead.  
  
"Are you sure nothin' wacky happened in that tent before it collapsed?" Mr. Sir barked, looking at them suspiciously. Squid looked uncertainly at Willa and saw that she was trying very hard not to laugh. He turned to Mr. Sir who was now glaring at him. Willa nudged him ever so slightly.  
  
"W-what do you mean by wacky, Mr. Sir?" Squid asked, mock innocently. Mr. Sir actually growled.  
  
"You know . . . WACKY! The . . . mature ritual that happens between males and females, preferably at nighttime!" At those words, Willa had started to laugh, but then turned it into a severe sounding cough. Squid was now trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh. No, sir . . . we haven't done anything like that!" Squid said. Mr. Sir stuffed a handful of sunflower seeds into his mouth and then spit the shells out.  
  
"Alright, but if that girl turns out pregnant, it's THE BOOT outta here for both o' ya!" Mr. Sir said. He dismissed them and they went to catch up with the rest of the tent. X-ray stopped digging for a bit to question them.  
  
"What'd he say?" X-ray asked. Willa burst into laughter just then.  
  
"I don't know if you'd wanna know." She said.  
  
"Try me." X-ray said. He looked at Squid.  
  
"Ok . . . Well, Mr. Sir thinks we . . . " Squid said, hesitating to find a clean way to say it.  
  
"He thinks we got it on in the tent and it collapsed!" Willa finished. X- ray blinked.  
  
"Okay . . . Pretend I never asked." He said, wiping the dirt off his glasses. Squid smiled with embarrassment. Magnet had heard what had been said and whispered to Willa as she started her hole.  
  
"Yo, Jewel. Don't have any little Squids anytime soon . . . we can barely stand the real one!" Magnet said. He winked jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry, we use protection!" Willa said, causing Magnet and any others who overheard to roar in laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! I updated! And the last part was disturbing! Man, during American Idol, I was crying! I was happy, but I was sad, but yet I was happy, but then . . . I WAS CONFUSING MYSELF!! And my little sis who is like 9 was all cursing at the television. She was with Clay all the way, and I am torn in between the two. I'm happy/sad! *Laughsob! Laughsob!* Oh . . . and my friend Rina says that Clay is gay after that little cute laugh he did (hahahahaHEEE!). Don't worry. I tackled her and made her say "Submit!"  
  
Oh, and BTW, I have a big end-of-the-year choir solo at our year-end concert at my school. It's during school in front of the middle AND high school. I hope I don't faint in the middle of it all, lol. It's like next week! PRAY FOR ME!!  
  
~Shae~ 


	8. What the hell?

Hello! I'm finally out of prison (aka school) so now I can get my writin on! I had my solo last week. I sang "I need you" by LeAnn Rimes. It was fun. My Earth Science teacher and my mom and stepmom were crying, so I don't know if I was good or bad, lol. Well, everyone else gave me a standing ovation, but hey, they're my friends! They're SUPPOSED to give me standing ovations, lol! Anyways, I've got a surprise in store for you kiddies! Oh, and Thank you reviewers! YOU ROCK ANUS! Oh, and to the flamer: Really . . . I'm to young to be doing that and plus my story is an inanimate object . . . but if you meant the boys . . . er *clears throat* Let's not go there. It would've been more helpful to me if you had pointed out any flaws or anything about this story that I could correct instead of saying, "Fuck you and your fucking story!" So . . . I guess you sorta wasted your time writing that 'cause I used it to put on my tiki torches in my backyard to ward off bugs. I would prefer constructive criticism, thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
Summary: Blah blah.  
  
Rating: Blah blah blah.  
  
Feedback: Yes.  
  
The sun was now high in the sky, beating down on D-tent. Willa paused to wipe the sweat from her brow, and then continued digging.  
  
"What the hell." Zigzag said. Willa looked over the side of her hole and saw what Zigzag had been talking about. A dirty yellow bus was making its way down the road towards the camp.  
  
"That can't be a new guy. There ain't any vacancies." Squid said, squinting at the bus. Willa peeked over the side of her hole in time to see the bus pull in front of the camp.  
  
"Oof!" She said, losing her grip on the side of the hole and falling back in. Zigzag burst into giggles, and the others nearby smiled in amusement.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get y'all for that once I get outta this hole!" Willa said.  
  
"You mean IF." Squid teased. Willa glared at him from in her hole.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon D-tent was heading back towards the camp to shower. Willa cleaned up in her private shack and then walked back to her tent. To her surprise, someone was already there. The girl had her back to Willa. She had waist length brown hair with red highlights and was a few inches taller than Willa. The girl turned around and gasped when she saw Willa. Her hazel eyes showed surprise.  
  
"Who're you?" The girl said, her voice showing a slight Brooklyn accent.  
  
"I'm Will-Jewel. You just came this afternoon, right?" Willa said.  
  
"Yeah. So we gotta wear these rags everyday?" The girl said, looking down at the orange uniform she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah. Eventually you'll get used to it." Willa said. The girl snorted.  
  
"So . . . where are the other girls?"  
  
"We're the only girls . . . " Willa said. The girl tilted her mouth a bit and nodded.  
  
"Tawnia? Are you done yet? Oh, good, you already met Willa. Let's go meet the boys." Pendanski said. He led them out of the tent and over to D-tent. He pulled back the tent flap and everyone looked up. "Alright. Boys, we have another new girl! Her name is Tawnia!" Pendanski then proceeded to introduce each of the boys. X-ray sighed and stepped up.  
  
"We go by nicknames here. I'm X-ray, and that's Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Jewel, Squid, Caveman and Zero." Tawnia stared at X-ray for a moment, and then gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Cute." She said. X-ray's gaze lingered on her for a while longer before he brushed past her and made his way out of the tent. Willa blinked. Had she seen what she thought she seen? Did X-ray like Tawnia? She looked at X- ray's retreating back, and then at Tawnia, who was watching him. Tawnia saw Willa looking at her.  
  
"He's hot." Tawnia mouthed, then smiled. Willa smiled. If he did, then it could definitely be a perfect match.  
  
"So . . . let's show her the Wreck Room." Willa said, aware that all the boys with the exception of Squid were staring at Tawnia. Willa led the way out of the tent, the others following. X-ray was already there when they arrived. Tawnia smiled at him as she sat by Willa on the couch. He glanced at her for a moment and then averted his gaze to the pool table and pretended to watch Armpit, Squid and Magnet play. Squid soon switched out with Zigzag and sat down on the other side of Willa. He put his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. They both giggled and started kissing while X-ray and Tawnia rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you guys to . . . well . . . yeah." Tawnia said, getting up from her spot and sitting in another chair that happened to be right next to X-ray. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," She said "So . . . how is it like here normally?"  
  
"Lemme put it this way: You get up in the morning, you dig, then dig some more. After you're done, you ain't got much strength to do anything else." X-ray said. As he looked at her, he noticed that her brown eyes had a hint of violet in them. He started to ponder this, but realized that he was staring. He cleared his throat and abruptly looked away.  
  
"That's it? We just dig holes twenty-four seven? That's just crunchy!" Tawnia exclaimed. X-ray nodded a little, though he really didn't know what crunchy meant.  
  
"Yea, well, this ain't exactly heaven on earth. Where'd you come from 'fore you got sent here?" X questioned her.  
  
"The Projects." She said. X-ray looked at her, shocked for a moment, and then laughed in disbelief.  
  
"You? In the Projects? No way!" He said. Tawnia gave him a serious look, and he knew right then that she wasn't kidding. "So what'd you get sent here for?"  
  
"I-I . . . I-I-I!" Tawnia began to stutter. X-ray eyed her curiously. All of a sudden, she sprang from her seat and walked briskly for the door. Everyone froze at this swift movement, for they weren't used to anyone being this energetic except Armpit when he broke into one of his little dances. X-ray jumped up and hurried after her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Chill! Just chill, okay?" X-ray said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from going outside. Tawnia turned around quickly.  
  
"Let go." She said.  
  
"Not until you calm down, 'cuz now you actin' like the devil after yo' ass!" X-ray said, not loosening his grip on her hand.  
  
"Alright . . . I'm calm. Now let go o' me." Tawnia shrugged her arm out of X-ray's grip and headed back to her chair. "I'll be fine just as long as you're not gon' start askin' all this shit."  
  
"Aight, then." X-ray said, his eyebrow raised at her as he took his seat again. Tawnia looked around at everyone staring at her. She glared at them and they quickly went back to what they were doing.  
  
To Tawnia's relief, the dinner bell sounded and everyone filed out of the Wreck Room and headed to the Mess Hall to eat.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hope ya liked it! I'm gonna see Holes (again) tomorrow, so I'm like yay! Oh, and if you're vaguely wondering why I'm writing about X-ray, I've become obsessed about him over the past few days. His body is SEXY!  
  
OOH! OOH! I almost forgot! I made a Holes page at if you wanna check it out. Please! ^_^  
  
~Shae~ 


	9. Elephants don't roar!

Hello everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'll be on vacation somewhere until the 28th or so, so obviously I won't be able to post stories until that date . . . obviously. (I'm being real obvious, huh?)  
  
I want to thank everyone that reviewed to this story! I can't name you right now cuz ff.net isn't allowing me to read my reviews!  
  
OMG, Shia was on TRL, and HE SHOWED HIS UNDIES! HE SHOWED HIS SEXY UNDIES! He was really showing his tummy, but his SEXY UNDIES were showing too. Lol, he was like "I don't have a six pack or anything, but I got a pack of corn nuts." And then he showed his tummy. SHIA WEARS TOMMY HILFIGER UNDIES! Must keep that in mind . . .  
  
Au Revoir! I have to go now! But while I'm feasting on roast pig, I will think of YOU! *points*  
  
Hey! I'm not THAT mean to leave you so long w/o a chappie! So here's a somewhat short one! (Thought I would leave ya hangin' there, huh?)  
  
~*~  
  
Tawnia got in line behind X-ray in the Mess Hall and watched as a glob of something green and chunky looking was plopped onto her tray. She blinked and then moved on. When she got to the table, she sat next to Armpit and soon fully regretted it. She covered her nose and turned away from Armpit, and then smiled and waved at Caveman to have an excuse for turning away from Armpit. Willa saw this and tried to not laugh. After they were done with dinner, they went back to the Wreck Room to lounge around.  
  
"I'm bored, man." Magnet said. The others made sounds of agreement.  
  
"I smuggled a card game in here." Tawnia said, taking a stack of cards from her pocket and showing them to everyone.  
  
"Cool. What game is it?" Magnet said, taking a card and examining it.  
  
"I made it myself. It's called Insults and it's cheap but hilarious." Tawnia said. D-tent leaned forward in their seats, interested as Tawnia explained the rules of the game. "Okay, the color of the cards determines the order of how the cards go. You pick four cards out of the four stacks and then put them in a row. It goes red, green, yellow, and then blue. After you got that all done, you pick someone and then read off your cards. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah," X-ray said. "Let's play." Tawnia went first to show them how it went.  
  
"X-ray is a pathetic punk who loves to hug Bill Cosby." Tawnia said. Everyone laughed, including X-ray.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll get you back!" X-ray said, picking out his cards. "Tawnia is a stupid goddess that likes to suck lizards." X-ray laughed all the while saying this.  
  
"Me next!" Willa said. She picked up her cards and started laughing. "OHMYGOSH! Okay . . . Squiddy . . . you're a drunken hunk who likes to wallop octopi." Everyone howled in laughter at this.  
  
"That's for sho'!" Armpit said, laughing. Squid turned the color of a tomato.  
  
"Aw, you think you're bad, Wildafr-" Before Squid could get the last syllable out of his mouth, Willa tackled him into the sofa.  
  
"You better not say it, you drunken octopi-walloping hunk!" Willa said. Squid laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's WILLA! Now, my turn." Squid said, giving Willa a mischievous look as he picked up his cards. He burst out laughing. "Willa's a notorious sex goddess who loves to devour horses!!" Squid continued to laugh hysterically as everyone gave him weird looks. Eventually, Zigzag started laughing just for the heck of it. Tawnia smiled at Zigzag.  
  
"Um . . . Squid, honey? It wasn't that funny." Willa said. Squid looked at Willa and then continued laughing.  
  
"YES IT WAS!" He howled, laughing. Zigzag howled too. X-ray raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Chill, y'all. It ain't that funny." He said. Meanwhile, Tawnia put up all the cards and slipped them back into her pocket.  
  
"I think we had enough of Insults for one day. What else is there around here?" Tawnia looked around the Wreck Room and spotted the boom box that stood upon a small table. "MUSIC!" she yelled, running to it. She turned it on and the only sound that came out of it was static.  
  
"Yo, that piece of junk doesn't work." X-ray said, watching Tawnia fiddling with the radio. She was messed with something in the back of the radio for a minute, then put up the antennae and switched it on.  
  
*Yo, yo, yo! You're listening to 98.5 the BEAT! That was 50 cent wit In Da Cluuub! Now I'm gonna hook you up wit Toya "I do" Only on 98.5 THE BEAT!*  
  
"Hey! Tawnia fixed the radio! Whoa, chica!" Magnet exclaimed, bobbing his head to the music.  
  
"Yeah, well my radio breaks down all the time. No biggie." Tawnia said, dancing. All the boys raised their eyebrows at her movements. X-ray cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Zero stared at Tawnia absorbedly. Willa looked at Squid and whapped him in the arm when she saw that he was staring too.  
  
"What? She can dance!" Squid said. Willa frowned and Squid grinned. "I'm sorry, honey."  
  
"Shush." Willa said, turning red. Squid laughed. Meanwhile X-ray and Armpit had gotten up from their seats and started dancing. Tawnia smiled at both of them. Magnet got up and went over to Tawnia.  
  
"Wanna dance with me?" He asked. Tawnia looked him over.  
  
"Depends. Can you dance?" Tawnia said. Magnet smiled.  
  
"Of course I can dance! Who's ever heard of someone who can't dance! That's like asking if . . . uh . . . " (A/N: LOL! SO Ollie! Lol sorry)  
  
"That's like sayin' an elephant can't roar!" Armpit said. Magnet raised an eyebrow and Tawnia laughed.  
  
"Um . . . Armpit, hate to break it to you, but . . . elephants don't roar." Magnet said.  
  
"Yeah they do! That noise they make with their trunks! That mess is scary!" Armpit said, lifting his arms to attempt to do the cabbage patch dance. Everyone ducked to the ground.  
  
"ARMPIT!!"  
  
"What?" He said, looking around. Zigzag and Caveman held their noses as they rushed over to Armpit and threw down his arms.  
  
"Keep 'em down, Pit. Just keep 'em down." Zig said to Armpit. Tawnia jumped up and ran outside.  
  
"AIR! OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BREATHE!!" She yelled. A few boys laughed. X-ray got up from the ground.  
  
"You know what? I think I need some air, too." X-ray said, walking out. (A/N: Hmmm.) Mr. Pendanski walked into the Wreck Room and moment later and covered his nose.  
  
"GEEZ! It smells like stink from a warthog has been rotting on eggs for three weeks!" Mr. Pendanski said.  
  
"Yeah, that's because you walked in!" A boy from E tent said.  
  
"Jerry! Watch your mouth!" Pendanski snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAHAA!!! Hmm, I wonder where X went? *cackles* That's it for now til I get back! OOH! And could u pretty pretty please visit my Holes group (it's on my profile) and check it out? Tell me what you think, too! COOLIES! Well, bye!  
  
**Keep in mind that tomorrow I will be in the sky. Um . . . yeah. I just scared myself. *cowers**  
  
~Shae~ 


	10. Troubles and Cokebottles

ACK! I can't get used to these little laptop mousie thingies! Lol, I'm on my mom's boyfriend's laptop. Ain't he nice?  
  
Holesdork: Yes, X-ray needs some lovin'! Lol, I'm trying to work on Oh My Gosh, They're Fictional Characters! (OMGTFC for short lol) I'm trying to figure out who'll get to appear in the chapters. It feels like American Idol or something, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hole Diggin' Hufflepuff: Yes, Tawnia and X is peaches-and-onions! Hey, I like the sound of it! PEACHES AND ONIONS! HEY! That could be the term for that thing with the thing! *confuses herself* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thank you to: Space Toaster, RandomFan, IloveVincentValentine, Celestra, lotrfreek, sixstars, Quiet One, Elvish Hobbit, Tristanlover59, TheycallmeZigZag, and anyone else I accidently skipped over! If I skipped ANYONE, I must be going blind! (No, for real cuz I was looking for my sunglasses yesterday and they were on my head!)  
  
REVIEWERS ROCK ANUS!  
  
I was a little mean to peeps in this chapter cuz I had a shortage of soda! More peaches and onions in this chapter! Peaches and onions rock anus!  
  
~*~  
  
The next day after everyone was finished digging, Mr. Pendanski went around the tents to deliver mail. Willa pranced into D-tent and sat down next to Squid on his cot. Squid raised his eyebrows when he saw that Willa had three envelopes. He watched her open and read the first two letters that were from old school friends of Willa's. She picked up the third envelope and almost immediately her eyes went cold.  
  
"What's wrong, Willa?" Squid asked, concerned. He slid an arm over her shoulders.  
  
"This one's from my dad." Willa said, her voice cold with venom. She opened the envelope, took out a folded piece of paper and began reading it. All of a sudden, she threw it down to the ground and stormed out of the tent, cursing.  
  
"Willa-" Squid started to say.  
  
"I need to be alone for a moment. I'll be back." Willa said through clenched teeth. Squid looked down at the letter on the ground. He picked it up and began reading.  
  
Dear Willa,  
  
I hope you're learning your lesson at that camp. You've caused enough trouble for me at home. I told you that you could write to me anytime. What happened? Do you hate us? You've brought this upon yourself, you know. You come from a loving family and you try to kill one of them. Now you've pretty much thrown your life away. I'm disappointed in you. In two weeks, we're coming to visit you to see how you're improving. And I BETTER see improvement. See you in two weeks.  
  
Dad  
  
~*~  
  
Squid didn't see Willa until after supper in the Wreck Room. She was sitting by herself with her arms crossed, staring at the floor. Squid slowly walked over to her.  
  
"Willa? Are you okay?" Willa looked up slowly at him.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." She said quietly.  
  
"Listen, what your dad said-" Squid started to say. Willa's eyes narrowed. She stood up.  
  
"Hold on-You read my letter?" She said. Squid slowly nodded. "WHAT THE HELL?! Squid, how could you?"  
  
"Listen, it was on the floor-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS ON THE FLOOR! YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF!" Willa yelled. By now everybody in the Wreck Room was watching them. The other members of D-tent looked on with wide eyes.  
  
"Willa, look, I want to help-" Squid tried to say.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP LOOKING OUT FOR ME? I CAN HANDLE MY OWN PROBLEMS! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A HELPLESS WEAK LITTLE CHILD!" Willa said, raising her voice even more. Squid stood frozen to the spot, looking at Willa with his jaw dropped. It seemed like forever until he closed his mouth for a brief moment before speaking.  
  
"Fine," He said in an almost deadly calm voice. "If you don't want me to be there for you anymore . . . fine . . . " Squid turned around and walked briskly out of the Wreck Room, fists clenched and breathing rather hard. There was a deadly silence in the Wreck Room in which everyone was either looking at Willa or at the door where Squid had just left. Willa stood there for a moment breathing deeply and glaring at the door. Zigzag cast a nervous look at Willa before walking out the door after Squid. Willa was now aware of the people staring at her. She suddenly ran out of the Wreck Room and headed straight for her tent. She collapsed onto her cot and let out a big breath. What in the hell had she done? A tear slipped down her cheek and she rolled over, eventually crying herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Squid had left the Wreck Room, he began wandering off towards the digging grounds. He was on the verge of tears, and he hated himself for it. Why was he crying over some girl? Aah, but that "some girl" was the girl he loved. He tried to brush the thought away.  
  
"Squid." Someone said directly behind him. Squid spun around to see Zigzag.  
  
"What?" Squid said, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking back there?" Zigzag said, frowning a bit. Squid sniffled involuntarily and hoped that Zigzag would pretend to not notice.  
  
"What do you mean? You should be asking HER that question! She's the one that started it!" Squid said, kicking the ground.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one that walked out." Zigzag pointed out, staring at Squid with wide eyes.  
  
"She doesn't want me anymore. She said so." Squid said. Before Zigzag could say anything else, Squid turned on his heel and started towards D-tent.  
  
~*~  
  
Squid lay awake in his cot for quite some time until he heard the others approaching the tent. He rolled onto his side and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Man, I can't believe that happened!" Magnet said as he walked into the tent.  
  
"Sshh! Is he asleep?" X-ray said, nodding at Squid. Armpit poked Squid lightly on the arm. Squid didn't move.  
  
"Yeah, man, he's out cold." Armpit said quietly.  
  
"Okay. So . . . Tawnia, how'd your talk with Jewel go?"  
  
"Well . . . it went pretty well if you call chucking a shoe at me talking." Tawnia said flatly. X-ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"NEVER send a girl to do a girl's job." He muttered. There was a "Hey!" and the sound of someone moving swiftly around the tent.  
  
"I've got your glasses! I've got X-ray's glasses!" Tawnia sing-songed. Then it sounded as if someone had jumped and landed on a cot nearby. Squid looked up, for he surely couldn't have really slept through this much racket. What he saw was X-ray pinning Tawnia down on the cot next to him. Tawnia wrestled him, laughing.  
  
"Give me back my glasses or else!" X-ray threatened. Laughing, Tawnia continued wrestling him.  
  
"Or else what?" She asked.  
  
"Or else I'll do whatever it takes to get them back!" X said, wrestling back. "You might as well give them up now!"  
  
"Nope!" Tawnia said. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she stuffed X- ray's glasses down the front of her jumpsuit. "I think I'll stash 'em there for a while." There was a big gasp, and everyone turned to see Zigzag with his eyes so wide that they could've popped out. Squid looked around the tent to see everyone's reaction. Magnet, Caveman and Armpit were cracking up at the embarrassed look on X-ray's face, and Zero was blushing and turning away.  
  
"Give me my glasses . . . please?" X-ray said.  
  
"No . . . you look cuter without them." Tawnia said, blushing.  
  
"I can't see." X-ray whined.  
  
"Alright then, get your glasses!" Tawnia said. She didn't move.  
  
"Do you really think I'll . . . do that?" X-ray said, looking at her funny.  
  
"Fine, crybaby! Here!" X-ray abruptly looked away as Tawnia reached under her jumpsuit and retrieved the glasses. X-ray took them and wiped them thoroughly before putting them on. Tawnia looked up at him and snickered.  
  
"What?" X-ray said, sounding sort of distant as though he was thinking of something else.  
  
"You must really like being on top of me." Tawnia said, still snickering. X- ray scrambled off of Tawnia, a bewildered and embarrassed look on his face. Everyone roared in laughter. Tawnia got up off the bed, grinning. "Well, Cokebottles, that was fun. Now I have to go. Seeya tomorrow!" Tawnia walked to the doorway, then stopped and blew a kiss before walking out. Everyone laughed a little while until X-ray glared at them. They all climbed into bed and two minutes after the lights went out, Zigzag was heard chuckling.  
  
"Goodnight, Cokebottles." Zigzag sniggered. He was soon hit square in the face by a flying pillow that was thrown by X-ray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm! I'm on a laptop! And I had soda shortage yesterday cuz I was at my gramma's and she doesn't believe in sodas so I was mad when I was writing, lol. Yayness for apartments and internet connections!  
  
Eep! You must be somewhat angry right now! Don't kill me! *Cowers* I'll make it better between Squidilla! (Maybe . . . MWAHAHAHA! OW! *is hit in the head by cousin who doesn't like Willa and Squid angry at each other*) REVIEW! They may be somewhat angry reviews, yes . . . Review anyways! LOL.  
  
~Shae~ 


	11. Back with Boo

Yep, the words with the asterisks (or however you spell it) around them are song lyrics! It's "All out of love" by Air Supply.  
  
That day out on the lakebed during lunch, everyone in D-tent was laughing and joking around except for Squid, Willa, and Zero. Zero seemed to be laughing at random jokes, but Squid and Willa were both deep in thought as they ate.  
  
"No, no here's one!" Armpit was saying. "Can I buy you a drink, or do you just want the money?" The others laughed at that one.  
  
"I've got one that can top that one!" Tawnia said. "Hey, X! Do you sleep on your stomach?" X-ray looked up.  
  
"Uh . . . no." He said, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Can I?" Tawnia said, laughing. Everyone laughed at X's disturbed look.  
  
"Oh, I heard this one a long time ago!" Caveman said. "You've got 206 bones in your body. Want one more?" At that one, everyone almost choked as they burst out laughing. Tawnia clapped her hands together and cackled.  
  
"Good one!" She said. She then licked the tip of her finger and touched Magnet's sleeve with it. "Oh, let's get you out of those wet clothes!" Magnet blushed and the others laughed.  
  
"Alright, that's it, Tawnia, your nickname is now OFFICIALLY Flirt!" Magnet said, laughing.  
  
Squid slowly looked up from his sandwich and looked at Willa out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be very interested in her sandwich, which was untouched. He then focused his eyes on her and realized that she looked as though she was torn in two pieces. His jaw dropped a bit.  
  
*I'm all out of love; I'm so lost without you. I know you were right. Believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong. I want you to come back and carry me home, away from these long lonely nights. I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too? Does the feeling seem oh so right? And what would you say if I called on you now? And said that I can't hold on. There's no easy way, it gets harder each day. Please love me or I'll be gone! I'll be gone!*  
  
"U-um . . . " Squid stuttered. He couldn't find his voice. Willa turned her head a bit, towards him. She kept her gaze on the ground, but Squid could still see her expression. All of a sudden, a new hope filled him. He got up, his eyes fixed on Willa. He took two more steps toward her, and then-  
  
"Oof!" Squid exclaimed. He was so intent on looking at Willa that he fell right into a hole.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!" Tawnia yelled, laughing and pointing at him. Zigzag got up and ran over to where Squid had fallen.  
  
"Squid, you okay?" Zigzag said, peering down into the hole.  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't lookin'." He said, climbing out of the hole. He looked over to where Willa had been sitting, but she had gone back to digging. Squid sighed and went over to his hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Baby, turn around and let me see that sexy body go BUMP BUMP BUMP!" Tawnia sang, shaking her booty at the "bump" part. Tawnia was dancing to the music, like she always did in the Wreck Room. Soon the song ended and she sat randomly on the couch without looking. She looked around and noticed that she was sitting rather high. There was a tap on her back.  
  
"Um . . . Taw-Flirt . . . you're sitting on me . . . literally." Tawnia turned around to see Zigzag looking at her, wide-eyed. She laughed and got up.  
  
"Sorry Ziggy." She said. She saw X-ray playing pool with Squid and a boy from another tent and decided to go over and watch. Soon it was Squid's turn and Willa took the chance to walk by without Squid noticing her. One boy that was sitting by the pool table laughed and smacked her behind. Willa whirled around.  
  
"Keep your hands off me, perv!" Willa said loudly. X-ray and Squid heard Willa and turned around. Willa made to walk away from the boy, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. Squid sprang up and briskly walked towards the boy.  
  
"Let go of me!" Willa was saying.  
  
"You heard her." Squid said, giving the boy a death glare. "Let her go, Jed." Jed laughed.  
  
"Oh, is Squiddy-Roo trying to stand up for his ex! How touching! Hey Squid, go kiss that toy octopus of yours!" That done it. Squid drew back his fist and punched Jed straight in the face. Willa scrambled out of Jed's grasp. Meanwhile, a crowd had formed around them and a few boys were chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" Jed stood up quickly and threw a punch at Squid that hit him in the jaw. Soon, both boys were on the floor, beating the crap out of each other. Mr. Sir stormed in and pried the boys apart. He was very red in the face, and a few veins were popping out.  
  
"IN MY OFFICE WITH YOU TWO!" He yelled. They left, Squid and Jed glaring at each other. Willa stood looking wide-eyed at the door. Everyone in D-tent came up to Willa.  
  
"Are you okay, Willa?" Tawnia asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Willa said. She continued looking towards the door. "I just hope Squid's okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Squid and Jed trudged out of Mr. Sir's office and went their separate ways. Squid went to D-tent while Jed walked back to the Wreck Room.  
  
"I think Squid's back, guys." Armpit said, seeing that Jed was walking back in.  
  
"Let's go see him." X-ray said, getting up. Everyone else followed, Willa right behind him. "Hey, Squid." X-ray said, lifting the flap to D-tent and peering inside. The others looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay." Squid said, looking down. "I just need to be alone for a few minutes." X-ray nodded and then went back to the Wreck Room with the others. Willa stayed behind and stood just outside the tent flap for a moment. She pulled back the tent flap and slowly stepped in. Squid looked up abruptly to see who it was. When he saw that it was Willa, his heart lightened a considerable amount. Unfortunately, when he turned his head it revealed the new scar the Warden had given him. Willa gasped a bit and sat next to him, taking his hand.  
  
"Oh, Squid . . . I'm sorry." Willa said quietly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
"No . . . I shouldn't have walked out like that. I'm sorry." Squid said. He put his other hand over hers and caressed it gently. Willa traced a finger over his scar, a worried frown on her face. He smiled at her worried look.  
  
"I'm okay, Willa. It's just a scratch." Squid said. Willa looked up at him. They leaned in to each other and kissed. Their kisses held love, promise, forgiveness and truth. This lasted a bit over an hour until the rest of D- tent came in to go to bed.  
  
"Um . . . guys?" Ziggy said, poking Squid and Willa, who were still making out. "Guys, break it up, it's almost lights out time."  
  
"Hey, Squidilla!" X-ray said. "Yo, it's great y'all are back together and all, but y'all can do that tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah! Some folks be wantin' to sleep!" Armpit said. Willa finally ended the kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, baby." Squid said, smiling at her.  
  
"'Night, hun." Willa said, giving him another kiss before she left to her tent.  
  
"Oh, so you're Hun now?" Magnet said, laughing. Squid climbed under his covers.  
  
"Only to Willa I am." He said, giving Magnet a "don't you dare," look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh yeah! Another chapter posted on vacation! Oh yeah! *does dance* Review, please! 


	12. BROWN and you have to chew it!

Hello! Um, hello! Lol, sorry. Chicken makes me hyper. So . . . PEACHES AND ONIONS! A lot in this chapter! Hey, I talked to this little Zero guy on the habbo hotel website! He acts so much like Zero! So CUUUTE! Since it doesn't allow website addys on here, I'll post it the long way! It's www dot habbohotel dot com, if you wanna check it out, and the boy's name was ZeroZeroni. CUUTE!  
  
Anyways! I have my Holes group site sort of up and running. Shout outs to Celestra and Eh Man! My most active members in the group, lol. Your fanart rules!  
  
Also, I thank my lovely reviewers! Oh yeah, we reached 104 and counting reviews! *victory dance*  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tawnia and Willa! No D-tent boys though. *sniffles*  
  
~*~  
  
Tawnia woke up earlier than usual and changed into her work suit. Willa was still fast asleep muttering things like "I love you, my darling."  
  
"Ay Caramba." Tawnia said, rolling her eyes. She exited the tent and then walked over to D-tent. She heard talking inside so she walked in.  
  
"Hello!" She said.  
  
"Goodbye! It's Guys Only hour!" X-ray said, pulling her out of the tent. There were snickers inside the tent. Tawnia smiled at X-ray.  
  
"Oohhh . . . You mean, like, you all sit around laughing stupidly and tell 'macho' stories to each other while looking at playboy magazines?" Tawnia asked. X blinked at her for a moment before turning around and walking back into the tent. Tawnia stood there for a moment before breaking into mad giggles.  
  
~*~  
  
" . . . And then he looks at me and goes back into the tent." Tawnia was telling Willa, whom Tawnia had long awakened with her mad giggling.  
  
"Cool . . . why is this important again?" Willa said, yawning.  
  
"He didn't have a SHIRT on, Jewel! THINK!" Tawnia squealed. Willa smiled.  
  
"You like X-ray, don't you?" Willa said. Tawnia turned red. "Aha, you do. So why don't you go tell him?" Tawnia then made an exasperated noise.  
  
"Tell him? What, do I drop by in his hole and say, 'Oh, X-ray, you are a VERY sexy boy!'" Tawnia said. Willa burst out laughing.  
  
"OOOOH! Girls Only hour! How interesting!" Magnet said, now appearing at the tent flap. Tawnia's eyes grew big and she spun around. "Aww, Flirt's got a little crush on-AAAHH!" Magnet stopped in mid-sentence to turn and run as Tawnia went running after him.  
  
"MAGNET! I'm gonna GET you!" Tawnia yelled. Willa and the boys of D-tent stood outside their tents and watched amused. The morning trumpet sounded just as Tawnia started yelling, so boys from other tents gawked at Tawnia and Magnet as they came out of their tents.  
  
"Stop chasing me!" Magnet yelled.  
  
"No!" Tawnia yelled back, gaining on him.  
  
"Stop, or else I'll tell everyone who you like!" Magnet shouted. Tawnia slowed down immediately and then came to a stop, panting.  
  
"Magnet, Flirt, stop playing cat and dog!" Mr. Sir said. He opened the "Library" and the campers started taking out shovels. Tawnia got there before X-ray, so she took his shovel along with a regular one and hid them both behind her back. She stood by the shack and watched as X-ray walked up to find that his shovel wasn't there. He looked around to see who was the culprit that took his shovel. Tawnia walked up to him, smiling. He looked at her and then noticed the shovel behind her back.  
  
"Hello again." Tawnia said, holding out X's shovel. X-ray looked at her for a moment, and she looked him right in the eyes. He slowly took the shovel from her and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Flirt." He said. Tawnia turned a tinge of red and they hurried to catch up with the rest of D-tent who were already walking towards the lakebed.  
  
~*~  
  
"OOOHHH I TASTE LIKE A BOOGER BUT I LOOK LIKE A WORM AND I BETCHA NEVER SEEN A BOOGER THAT CAN SQUIRM!" Tawnia sang loudly. "I'LL BE HERE WHEN YA SNEEZE AND I'LL BE HERE WHEN YA COUGH CUZ I'M STUCK ON YER FINGER AND YA CAN'T SHAKE ME OFF! Faster now! BEEEEECAUUUSE I TASTELIKEABOOGERBUTIILOOKLIKEAWORM-"  
  
"FLIRT! STOP THE MADNESS!" Zigzag yelled.  
  
"What? I was bored!" Tawnia said, pouting a little. X-ray snorted.  
  
"What was that shit you were singing, Flirt?" He said, laughing. Tawnia smiled and turned red.  
  
"Come an' get yer lunch, Girl Scouts!" Mr. Sir yelled. Everyone got in line to get their lunch and then sat by their holes. After Mr. Sir had left, Tawnia held up her sandwich and studied it. She peeled back the top piece of bread and made a sound of disgust.  
  
"EW! EW! What is this on here? EW!" Tawnia exclaimed, dropping the sandwich. X-ray looked up at her, an amused expression etched upon his face.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's mustard." X said. Tawnia made a face and scooted away from the sandwich. She picked up her chips and ate those instead. It was silent for a moment in which both of them concentrated on eating. A few minutes later, a scorpion found its way onto Tawnia's abandoned sandwich. Its pincers poked at the sandwich as if trying to determine what it was. Tawnia's hand was two inches away from the scorpion, and when she happened to look down-  
  
"AAAAIIIEEEE!!!! SCORPION! GODDAMMIT, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!" Tawnia yelled at the top of her lungs. She sprang quickly away from the scorpion and soon found herself in X-ray's lap, pale-faced, shaking, and her arms tight about his neck. The others came running over when Tawnia had yelled.  
  
"What happened?" panted a wide-eyed Zigzag.  
  
"Scorpion." X-ray squeaked, due to the fact that Tawnia was squeezing the daylights out of him. "Now-someone-get-Flirt-off." Armpit, being the strongest, freed X-ray from the death grip Tawnia had on his neck. After Tawnia had been pried from his neck, she immediately noticed that she was on his lap, and she blushed furiously while getting up. Zigzag then eyed the scorpion and yelped. He grabbed his shovel and began whacking the scorpion repeatedly. He stopped when both the scorpion and the sandwich it was on were both flattened.  
  
"Eww!" Everyone chorused. Zigzag then took the shovel and swept the dead scorpion into the nearest hole.  
  
"Um . . . there. No more worries." Zigzag said. Tawnia whapped him on the arm.  
  
"That was MY hole, Dimbutthead!" She said.  
  
"Oh . . . sorry."  
  
Soon everyone got back to work after an annoyed X-ray fished the dead scorpion out of Tawnia's hole in order to get her to go back in the hole. When they were done, the boys went to their showers while the girls headed towards the shack. The boys met up at the Wreck Room after their showers, but Willa and Tawnia didn't come until much later.  
  
"What took you so long?" Squid said, slipping his arms around Willa's waist and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Our water faucet was being weird." Willa said grumpily.  
  
"Oh?" Squid said, smiling and playing with a strand of Willa's hair.  
  
"What, did it shut off because you were taking too long?" Magnet teased.  
  
"Hey, the water was brown! BROWN!" Willa said.  
  
"Yeah! And you have to chew it!" Tawnia said. Everyone cast a bothered look at Tawnia. She looked around at everyone looking at her. "Well, you DO!"  
  
"Maybe that's why you're so strange." X-ray muttered. Tawnia sat next to X- ray and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I heard that." She said. All of a sudden she whipped X-ray's glasses off of his face and ran, laughing. "I've got X-ray's glasses! I've got X-ray's glasses!"  
  
"Man, you gonna get it this time!" X-ray said, launching himself from his seat and sprinting after her. Tawnia weaved in and out of the furniture trying to avoid X-ray, but after a few minutes of dodging, she slowed down a bit and was quickly pursued by X-ray, who grabbed hold of her arms and wrestled her to the ground.  
  
"Gimme 'em back! Now!!" X-ray demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"Nada!"  
  
"Sí! Gimme, NOW!" X-ray tried to make a grab for the glasses, but Tawnia threw them and they landed two feet away. X-ray let go of Tawnia to go get the glasses, and she took the opportunity to grab hold of him and then flip them both over so that X-ray was on his back and Tawnia was pinning him down. He blinked for a moment and then looked up at her. She grinned.  
  
"Nope. Ain't getting them. In fact, I'm gonna sit on you." Tawnia said. She kept him pinned down for a moment before she sat sideways on his chest. X- ray laughed.  
  
"Oy. Flirting with Flirt!" Magnet said, laughing.  
  
"You know . . . you make a really cozy chair." Tawnia said. X-ray snorted.  
  
"Stop trying to suck up to me cuz you gonna get it once you get off me." X- ray said.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case . . . I'm staying right where I am." Tawnia said, grinning. X-ray sighed. Tawnia stayed like that until Mom came in and made Tawnia get up. She got up as quickly as she could and ran out of the Wreck Room yelling her head off. In a split second X-ray got up, grabbed his glasses off the floor and bounded after Tawnia. Half the occupants of the Wreck Room crowded around the door and watched as Tawnia and X-ray ran around like idiots.  
  
"That's the second and last time you're gonna steal my glasses!" X-ray yelled angrily. He was gaining on her pretty fast. Tawnia was now looking very frightened, unsure of what X-ray would do. She sped up and then practically dove into the girls' tent. X-ray barreled in shortly after, panting. Tawnia backed away from him and then found herself on her back on her cot. X-ray took the chance to pin her down. She looked up at him, scared, stunned, and curious at the same time.  
  
"D-d-don't hurt me . . . " Tawnia said breathlessly. She looked up at him. The expression on his face was unreadable, but he would not stop looking at her. They stayed rather still for the next few moments, and if anyone were to walk in that moment, they would think it to be a rather intimate staring contest. Then, after what seemed like hours, X-ray spoke.  
  
"Flirt . . . " he said, and then started to slowly lean closer. He suddenly cleared his throat and got off her. She sat up, slightly dazed. "Sorry about that." He said with embarrassment. For the next few moments they just sat there in silence trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"So . . . " Tawnia said after what seemed like a decade.  
  
"So . . . " X-ray repeated, staring hard at the ground. Tawnia bit her lip. She wished she had something to say to fill the awkward silence, but she had nothing. Just then, someone was slowly edging the tent flap open, and then a voice said,  
  
"Is it rated R in there or can I come in?" Tawnia immediately turned the color of a stop sign.  
  
"Come in, Jewel." She said. Willa slowly peeked her head inside before entering. X-ray glared.  
  
"Stop it, Jewel. Ain't nothing went on in here." He growled. Willa snickered.  
  
"Sor-RY! No need to get all like that, X!" Willa said, thoroughly enjoying their embarrassment.  
  
"Why are you in here?" X-ray said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"It's almost lights out . . . and plus it's my tent!" Willa said. X-ray quickly got up, bid the girls goodnight, and left. Willa sat down on her cot and then looked at Tawnia. Tawnia was busy getting ready for bed, but when she saw Willa staring at her, she stopped.  
  
"What?" She said irritably. Willa smirked.  
  
"How did your little rendezvous with X-ray go?" Willa said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"It wasn't a rendezvous!" Tawnia exclaimed, going red.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Yesss it waaass."  
  
"Nooo, it wasn't!"  
  
"Yes, it-" Willa began again.  
  
"Shush!" Tawnia snapped. There was a long pause.  
  
"Yes . . . it w-"  
  
"EPP! Shut up!" Tawnia held up a hand.  
  
"Don't deny-"  
  
"EPP! I don't wanna hear it!"  
  
"Flirt lov-"  
  
"Zip it!"  
  
"La la la! She love the-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You think X is-"  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?" Tawnia yelled, doing a good Chris Tucker imitation without noticing. "Zip it!"  
  
And with that, she turned out the lights and hid her head under her blanket.  
  
"Rendezvous!" Willa said, snickering. Tawnia felt around blindly on the floor for her shoe, and when she found it, she threw it in Willa's direction.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe. Be sure to check out my site and maybe even join it! The address is on my profile. Oh! Happy Fourth of July!  
  
~Shae~ 


	13. Tawnia's Past

Hey y'all! OMG, I just realized I didn't tell y'all that my b-day was like two days ago! I'm a freakin' dork, lol! 15, oh yeah! My friend Ri took me on a boat trip to this really cool lake. He rocks major anus! ^_^! I updated my profile, too. Anyways, thank you reviewers! YOU ROCK!  
  
So, today we take a little peek in Tawnia's past. Very emotional. THE GHETTO SIDE OF NEW YORK! WHOOHOO! . . . Lol, I'm a dork! O_O Oh, as I'm typing this, my homie Joe is calling me ghetto! Excuse me for a moment, I need to floof out his hair, *Floofs out Joe's hair* There. Much better! Yeah, Joe's helping me with the dialogue in the flashback bit and he's typing some of it himself, lol. I think I may have to provide a dictionary. *Sigh*  
  
bizzo=girl or someone weird.  
  
buckwild=intercourse. Nuff said.  
  
Disclaimer: I own who you don't recognize. The dialogue in the flashback was Joe's idea. He has a unique vocabulary. *Whispers* He's really the ghetto one!  
  
The next day as they were digging, Tawnia looked over at X-ray and blushed. She still remembered what had almost happened in the tent yesterday. She closed her eyes and let herself go back to that moment. They were so close that she had felt his breath upon her face. But that had gone once he cleared his throat and suddenly pulled away. She sighed and leaned against the side of her hole, letting herself get lost in that moment. But then, something that had happened during that instant suddenly reminded her of something that had happened in her past, causing her to gasp.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
It was a rainy Saturday night in a small neighborhood in New York, but that didn't matter to Tawnia because all she needed was a roof over her head, music, a dance floor, and a guy to dance with.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! DJ's in the house playing yo' hits! Nothing but the New York hits!" The DJ said. Some people cheered while others yelled for him to shut up and play another song. The next song was a fast song, which is what Tawnia liked best. She began busting moves, when behind her she felt someone brush up against her.  
  
"Whazzup, my bizzo?" The deep male voice said in her ear. She turned and then smiled when she saw who it was. A tall African American boy who looked around 18 was standing behind her. He was wearing a black du-rag and all black clothes.  
  
"Hey, Ronnie. What chu mean by bizzo?" Tawnia said. She gave Ronnie a peck on the lips. He smiled and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"You're everything that bizzo means, Tawny." Ronnie said, leading her off the dance floor. Tawnia giggled.  
  
"Alright. Alright, I'll let that slip this time." Tawnia said in a mock stern voice. Ronnie laughed as they both sat down in a booth.  
  
"So you wanna drink?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Gimme a Sprite." Tawnia answered. He gave her another smile before heading over to the bar.  
  
"Yo man. Two Sprites with a bit o' booze innem. I'm a try go buckwild with my shorty tonight." Ronnie said, looking over his shoulder to make sure Tawnia wasn't listening.  
  
"Aight, dawg." The bartender gave Ronnie the drinks and Ronnie returned to Tawnia.  
  
"Here's your Sprite, bizzo." Ronnie said. Tawnia smiled.  
  
"Thanks, boo." Tawnia said, smiling. He smiled back and took a sip of Sprite. Tawnia did too, and made a face. "Mmph. Does this Sprite taste weird to you, Ronnie?"  
  
"Nah. It's aight, don't worry." Ronnie said. Tawnia looked at him curiously, but didn't drink anymore of her drink and ended up giving the rest to Ronnie. By the end of the night he was pretty drunk. Ronnie drove Tawnia home and parked in front of her house.  
  
"Night, boo." Tawnia said, kissing him goodnight. She pulled away almost suddenly. "Ronnie, you've been drinking?" Ronnie said nothing, and instead climbed on top of her and pinned her down on her seat by her shoulders.  
  
"I want you, Tawny." Ronnie said in a slurred voice. Tawnia desperately tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he had her there tight. Tawnia punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
"BITCH!" Ronnie yelled. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Tawnia screamed. She quickly brought up her leg and kneed him right between the legs. He loosened his grip on her, howling in pain. Thinking quickly, Tawnia shoved him off of her and scrambled out of the car as fast as she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tawnia opened her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to remember what had happened after that point. It was all too terrible. She examined her hole and realized that she still had another foot and a half to dig. She dug her shovel into the dirt and tried to keep herself occupied. Images of her past kept flashing in her mind until it led up to the most dreadful moment that she had vowed to herself to never bring up again. It sprang before her like a fire. Tawnia sank to her knees in the dirt and began sobbing. It was all too much.  
  
"Water truck!" The voice of Mr. Pendanski said. Tawnia stayed in her hole, oblivious to everything around her. She sniffled.  
  
"Flirt?" A voice said above her. She didn't answer. X-ray jumped down in front of her and immediately saw that she was crying. "Flirt, what's wrong?" Tawnia continued to sob. X-ray was startled for a moment, but it was clear that she was really upset about something. He sank down on his knees next to her and gingerly slid comforting arms around her. They stayed like that for a while until Mr. Pendanski decided to investigate.  
  
"Rex . . . what are you doing?" Mr. Pendanski asked somewhat nervously.  
  
"Flirt's crying. I don't know what's wrong. We'll be all right, though." X- ray said, now patting Tawnia on the back gently.  
  
"What about your water-"  
  
"Here." X-ray tossed his and Tawnia's canteens up to Mr. Pendanski. Mr. Pendanski blinked and then went back to the water truck to fill their canteens. X-ray looked at Tawnia. She had calmed down and had in fact fell asleep in his arms. X-ray gingerly got himself into a sitting position without waking Tawnia. Tawnia immediately curled up against him and slept on. Mr. Pendanski came back with the water and eyed Tawnia worriedly before going back to the water truck.  
  
"Hey, where's X?" X-ray heard Squid ask. Squid walked past the hole, but then spotted X-ray and looked down into the hole. He grinned. "What're you doin', X?"  
  
"Not what you think, Squid, so shut it." X-ray said. "Flirt was upset." He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I can't get up and she needs to finish her hole."  
  
"So why not just wake her up?" Squid asked.  
  
"I dunno." X-ray said, looking at his wet shirt. Squid sighed.  
  
"Me and Magnet are almost done with ours. We'll help finish her hole." He said. X-ray nodded, and then gingerly picked up Tawnia while climbing out of the hole. It was fairly easy because she was surprisingly light. He set her down gently against a dirt pile, and then went off to finish digging his hole.  
  
~*~  
  
Tawnia woke up a little while later and stretched. She looked around and spotted X-ray a few feet away, digging his hole.  
  
"Shit!" Tawnia exclaimed, remembering her hole. She scrambled over to it and was surprised to see that it was already finished. X-ray had heard her curse and turned around to look at her.  
  
"Squid and Magnet finished up for you." He called. Tawnia froze, and then remembered what had happened a while ago.  
  
"Oh, great." She muttered. Now everyone was going to think she was weak! She kicked her foot into the dirt and then started walking briskly towards camp.  
  
"Flirt! Wait up!" X-ray said, hurrying to catch up with her. "What's wrong?" Tawnia glared at him and continued walking. He grabbed her arm to stop her, and then went to stand in front of her.  
  
"Look, nothing's wrong. Everything's okay now." Tawnia said, trying to brush past him. X-ray held his arm out to stop her.  
  
"I know something's wrong, Flirt. I'm not named X-ray for nothing." X-ray said quietly. Tawnia sighed. "And plus, you were muttering things." Tawnia looked up.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Tawnia paused, looking at him for a moment before turning around and walking towards the girls' shack. X- ray sighed and went in the opposite direction towards the boys' showers. Somehow he knew he had to get her to talk, to trust him.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm sorta mad right now cuz someone was posing as Shia! But Shia's friend caught him! Full story on my website that's on my profile! (lol, tricky, tricky advertising!) Anyways, hope you liked the chappie! *coughcough*PROFILE*coughcough* 


	14. XFlirt

I finally updated! How long since I last updated . . . hmm . . . *tries to count* I DON'T KNOW!! Shout outs to all the reviewers! You guys rock! X-ray and Tawnia! WOOHOO! YEAH! RAH! RAH! RAH! OMG THEY ARE SO CUTE!!! Hehe, I'll just shut up now and let you read.  
  
~*~  
  
Tawnia was keen on staying distant from X-ray for the rest of the day. It was obvious that she was really worried because she had not once touched the radio in the Wreck Room. She sat on the worn out sofa, lost in thought.  
  
"Hey, where's Squid?" Zigzag said to Magnet, who had just arrived from his shower.  
  
"I dunno, man. I thought he was in here. He wasn't in the tent." Magnet replied.  
  
"Where's . . . Jewel?" Zigzag said, his eyes getting wider. Magnet stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Naw, man." He said, his eyes getting wide too.  
  
"Come on, guys, they know not to do that here!" Armpit said, a look on his face as though they were acting immature.  
  
"But Jewel said something about using a-"  
  
"They'll run out of those sooner or later!" Armpit said.  
  
"They could recycle?"  
  
"EEEEEEWWW!" Everyone said, looking disgusted at X-ray, who laughed.  
  
"Just kidding." Tawnia groaned and hid her face from him. He had slid into the seat next to her when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Anyways," Tawnia said, wanting to put her two bits in "I wouldn't want people talking about my love life when I'm out . . . doing my love life." She heard tapping behind her and realized that X-ray had put his arm on the seat behind her and was tapping his fingers. Her cheeks turned crimson and she cursed herself silently. Just then, Squid and Willa walked through the Wreck Room door looking amused.  
  
"Can you get pregnant by-" Willa started to say.  
  
"PREGNANT? YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Zigzag said, shooting out of his chair and pointing at Willa, his eyes wide. "OH MY GOSH, THEY RAN OUT OF-"  
  
"EH! No, Zig, I'm not pregnant so . . . don't get a heart attack." Willa said, grabbing onto Zigzag's arm to calm him.  
  
"You did IT, didn't you? Squid is now a man. And you're now-" Zigzag was saying, looking from Squid to Willa. After he said the last bit, however, Squid and Willa burst out laughing and was soon joined by everyone else.  
  
"Zig! We didn't do anything! Pendanski caught us kissing in the tent and he took us to Mr. Sir's office and we got a big lecture." Squid said, managing to hold his laughs in long enough to speak. Willa had fallen over and was now cracking up on the floor.  
  
"Well this is just a really interesting conversation." Tawnia said. X laughed.  
  
"So I see you're okay now." He said. Tawnia's smile faded and she looked up at him.  
  
"Please . . . not now." She said quietly. X nodded.  
  
"Alright." He said, although he didn't stop looking at her. Tawnia stood up and crossed the room to the radio and turned it on. She began dancing to the radio, shaking her hips to the music. X-ray smiled and watched her dance. After a while he got up and joined her. She smiled at him and giggled as he began dancing along to the music with her. Everyone else in D- tent watched the pair dancing and then looked at each other.  
  
"Looks like the dawning of X-Flirt." Willa said.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was fun." Tawnia said to X-ray as everyone headed into their tents for the night. "I didn't know you could dance that good."  
  
"Yeah. I just didn't wanna get up in front of everyone and act a fool, you know?" X-ray said.  
  
"Oh, are you trying to say I can't dance?" Tawnia said trying to sound tough, but smiling instead. X-ray laughed and played along.  
  
"Eh, well you can take a few lessons from me and you'll be aight." He said. Tawnia pretended to look mortally offended.  
  
"I can't believe you said that! Oh my gosh, X, that was cold!" She said. Without warning, she jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground, laughing. X-ray quickly grabbed her around the waist and pinned her down. Tawnia blinked and looked up at him.  
  
"Okay, you caught me . . . again." Tawnia said. X-ray snorted a little.  
  
"Maybe I should pay you back by sitting on you." X said. Tawnia laughed.  
  
"Don't you dare! I'll smack you!" Tawnia said. X-ray made a movement to sit on Tawnia but she moved just in time and caused him to fall over on his bottom. Tawnia made to pin him down but he grabbed her wrists and tried to force her onto her back.  
  
"No!" Tawnia exclaimed, and she jumped atop X-ray, pinning him down with a leg on each side of him. X-ray still had a grip on her wrists. Tawnia grinned. "Now you can't get away."  
  
"Well, you can't get away until I can get away." X-ray said, tightening his grip on her wrists. Tawnia looked at him while pondering that sentence.  
  
"I guess we're stuck here for a long time, huh?" Tawnia said.  
  
"Yep." Tawnia giggled. They sat there for a moment, silent. The whole camp was almost asleep by this time.  
  
"Flirt."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you . . . feel . . . uncomfortable if I . . . " X-ray said, then stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Continue." Tawnia said attentively. X-ray took a deep breath.  
  
"If I said . . . that I like you." X-ray finished. He looked up at her warily to see her reaction. She smiled.  
  
"I like you too." She said, gradually turning red. Their eyes met and they smiled.  
  
"Cool." X-ray said, which was the only thing X-ray could think of saying at the moment. He then realized that he was still grasping Tawnia's wrists. "Sorry." He let go of her wrists.  
  
"I . . . guess we should get to bed." Tawnia said, slowly getting up and then offering a hand to X-ray. He took it and hoisted himself from the ground.  
  
"Yeah . . . " X-ray said.  
  
"So . . . goodnight, then." Tawnia said. X-ray was staring at her and she realized that she was still holding his hand. She looked up at him, blushing, and was about to let go, but he held on and then gently took her other hand. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and slowly kissed back, both barely believing that this moment was finally happening. The kiss ended and their eyes met. Tawnia smiled and turned redder than a tomato. X-ray smiled.  
  
"Goodnight." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek before turning around and heading towards D-tent. Tawnia stood there for a moment looking wistful, then turned to flounce towards the girls' tent.  
  
"JEWEL!" Tawnia yelled when she entered the tent. There was a scream and Willa tumbled off of her cot.  
  
"What the tootin' blazes are you doing, Flirt?" Willa said grumpily, picking herself up off the ground.  
  
"X-ray kissed me!"  
  
"What?" Willa said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"X-ray. Kissed. ME!" Tawnia said excitedly. She squealed and Willa glared at her.  
  
"Jeez, okay, he kissed you! You don't need to scream." Willa said. She did a double take. "Oh my gosh, he did! Aww, X-Flirt! How cute!"  
  
"I know!" Tawnia said. "WAIT! What did you call me?" Willa put an innocent look on her face.  
  
"I called you X . . . Flirt." She said.  
  
"Oohh . . . okay Squidilla." Tawnia said. Willa smiled and threw a pillow in Tawnia's face.  
  
~*~  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YEAH! Four sugar wafers! FOUR sugar wafers! Oh, and don't forget to take a look at the pretty little link that is located on my profile! *Smile*  
  
~Shae~ 


	15. Daddy

HEY! I'm back!!! Are you my conscience? Lol. I've taken up a habit of asking people that. And of course I get weird looks and get scooted away from. LONG LIVES THE DORY-NESS! Hmm. It's been a long time since I've updated this, eh? What can I say; I am a perfectionist, and a very annoying one at that. I was going through it trying to make sure that it was long enough and if there were any errors and if the characters were in character and all. Now after like a month or so, you finally get to read the next chapter of "When I saw you"!!!!  
  
Random people: *grumblegrumble* FINALLY *grumblegrumble*  
  
Ri: Pneumonoultrascopicsilicovolcanoiosis!  
  
O_o Er . . . I think you spelt that wrong . . . *cringes as Ri gives her murderous look*  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was the normal routine as always. They got up, had breakfast, and then headed out towards the lakebed to dig. Every now and then, X-ray and Tawnia would glance at one another when the other wasn't looking. Occasionally their eyes would meet and they would smile. Of course, the others did not miss this behavior, and they looked from X-ray to Tawnia suspiciously. Willa smiled, being the only one who knew that X-ray and Tawnia were a couple. Soon Mr. Pendanski dropped off their lunches and they sat down by their holes. Tawnia slowly made her way to X-ray and sat next to him, smiling.  
  
"Hellooo." She said cutely, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her. Squid, who had been sitting nearby, pointed at them.  
  
"Look, everyone! It's X-Flirt!" He said. Magnet, Armpit and Caveman snickered. Zero just watched. Tawnia blushed a little.  
  
"Shut up." X-ray said, giving the others a mean look. They fell silent but still had amused looks on their faces. In the distance, two cars were making their way down the long dirt road that lead to the camp. Willa squinted at them, and then cursed loudly.  
  
"What's wrong, Jewel?" Zigzag said, starting at the sudden curse and turning to look at her.  
  
"I really hope I'm wrong . . . but I think that silver car is my dad's." Willa said, glaring as the cars parked in front of the Warden's cabin. Everyone except Squid had confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Your dad? But that means you're getting out of here, right?" X-ray said slowly. At these words, it was obvious that everyone's hearts had dropped. They were looking at her like she had just spontaneously combusted in front of their eyes.  
  
"No, thankfully I'm not leaving. My dad's just coming here to 'visit' me and see if I'm a 'good' girl now." Willa said, stabbing her dirt pile with her shovel. Squid then remembered the letter. He walked over to Willa and put his arms around her, hugging her to him. She sighed and hid her face in his chest. So much stress. She was already exhausted enough! And plus, her meals consisted of questionable substances from a can!  
  
~*~  
  
My bones are tired, Daddy  
  
I don't get enough sleep  
  
I don't eat as good as I could, Daddy  
  
What's that say about me?  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of footsteps and adult voices caused everyone in D-tent to look up. They saw Mr. Pendanski talking to a man with brown hair wearing a gray suit and sunglasses. Walking next to the man was a malicious-looking lady with blonde hair and a blue sundress. Next to her was a girl who looked a little bit older than Willa who had blonde hair just like her mother and she was wearing a midriff shirt with hip-huggers. Willa felt Squid stiffen slightly, so she looked up at him and then followed his gaze, only to bury her face in his chest again with a groan.  
  
"Willa?" The man said, looking at Willa with her face in Squid's chest, disapproval in his eyes. Willa slowly raised her head and looked up at her father. He was looking at Squid with great dislike. She reluctantly let go of him and stepped in front of him.  
  
"Well," Her father said. "This is . . . unexpected . . . " He turned to Mr. Pendanski. "Do you actually allow that type of behavior here?" Mr. Pendanski smiled nervously.  
  
"Um . . . well, heh . . . we, uh . . . do our best to prevent that." Mr. Brown looked at Pendanski like he was an idiot.  
  
"Willa. Tell me . . . what have you been doing to, uh, improve your character?" Mr. Brown asked.  
  
"Diggin' holes." Willa said.  
  
"Well, you go and do that. I'm going to have a little chat with the Warden." Willa's father and stepmother walked away, but her stepsister went to stand over Willa's hole as she dug.  
  
"Learning your lesson?" She sneered.  
  
"Careful, Jenn," Willa said, scooping up some dirt with her shovel. "Don't get too close to the hole-you wouldn't want to get dirty." Jenn smirked and kicked some dirt into Willa's hole. Squid jumped out of his hole, a dangerous look on his face.  
  
"You messin' wit' my girl?" He said in a low voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.  
  
"Duh. And why's it your business anyways? Freak." Jenn snorted. Squid was about to charge at her but X-ray spoke up.  
  
"Squid. Chill." He said, getting out of his hole. He walked over to Jenn and looked her over. "Huh. If there's a freak around here, it's you. You don't belong here."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jenn said, putting her hands on her hips. D-tent groaned inwardly at the phrase. "At least I'm not the one covered in dir-" Her words were cut short as Tawnia emptied her shovel over Jenn's head. Everyone looked at Jenn's shocked face and then broke into laughter. She regained her composure. "That's alright. I'll just tell Daddy." Jenn said. She turned on her heel and stormed away.  
  
"Nice, Flirt. Very nice!" Willa said, laughing. X-ray sidled up to Tawnia and put his arm around her.  
  
"That's my girl." He said, kissing her on the cheek. She giggled. Everyone else exchanged looks and smiled.  
  
"*coughcough* X-FLIRT! *coughcough*"  
  
Tawnia walked over to where Willa was looking over the top of her hole and pushed her back in.  
  
"Squidilla!" Tawnia yelled.  
  
"You know," Armpit said thoughtfully, "X-Flirt sounds sorta lame. We should call you something like 'Oreo' or . . . half an Oreo." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Or maybe Flirtay." Squid said.  
  
"Flirtaaaaaay!" Willa said, laughing. Tawnia fell over laughing so hard that she took X-ray down with her, who fell into a hole.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled. He grabbed her by the leg and pulled her in with him.  
  
"AGGH!" Tawnia yelled. She began wrestling X-ray as he wrestled her against the side of the hole. Everyone watched, their eyebrows rising.  
  
"Um . . . guys? Stop." X-ray and Tawnia froze and then looked up at everyone. They blushed unaware that they had an audience watching them.  
  
"Um . . . right. L-let's go back to digging." X-ray said, climbing out of the hole and returning to his own. Zigzag looked from X-ray to Tawnia, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"Yeah . . . digging." Tawnia said, her face as red as a tomato. Magnet smirked.  
  
"Yes, Flirt . . . DIGGING . . . it involves scooping up dirt with an instrument called a shovel." Magnet said. Tawnia broke out of her reverie and started to dig again. She stole a glance at X-ray and smiled. Everyone was silent for a few moments as they concentrated on digging. Silently, Willa looked over to the Warden's cabin with an expression mixed with anger and sadness. She wondered if Jenn had already ratted them out about pouring dirt over her head. Jenn was always ratting on Willa about one thing or another, and Willa always got in trouble. Jenn had a mother and father. Willa had no one.  
  
Willa closed her eyes for a moment. She tried to recall at least one pleasant memory she had with her father. She opened her eyes and realized that there was nothing. So why did she protect him from her stepmother? How could she love someone who didn't love her back? He favored Jenn, not her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willa looked up to see Zero. She blinked in surprise.  
  
"Um . . . Yeah, I'm okay." Willa said. Zero continued to gaze at her.  
  
"Something's wrong." He said, seeming to look right through her. Squid had noticed and came over. Zero seemed to back away a bit as Squid approached.  
  
"What's up?" Squid asked.  
  
"Nothing." Willa replied quickly. Zero quietly slipped away and went back to his hole.  
  
"Are you sure?" Squid asked uncertainly. Willa stared down at the handle of her shovel and nodded. Squid sighed and sat on the side of her hole.  
  
"Tell me." He said. Willa looked at him.  
  
"What if there's nothing to tell?"  
  
"What if there is? Seriously, Willa, I know something's wrong." Willa sighed and put her forehead on his knee.  
  
"What's wrong is I'm freakin' tired of you thinking something's wrong when everything's freakin' . . . " She looked up and smiled a cheesy smile. " . . . Perfect." Squid stared at her for a while. Willa bit her lip and looked away from him, uncomfortable with the look he was giving her.  
  
"Fine," He said after a while. "If you wanna talk about it later, I'm here." Willa nodded and was about to go back to digging, but Squid gently cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her slowly, sweetly. He smirked a little and went back to his hole, leaving Willa to lean against the side of her hole with a goofy smile.  
  
~*~  
  
End of chappie! Wee, let's all go out for creamy popcorn!! *Runs out the door, knocking over several objects on the way* (Yes, me be hyper!)  
  
~Shae~ 


	16. Of love and loss

R-rated! This chapter is R-rated for your safety! Hot steamy love scene! Caution, police line: do not cross! Okay, I think I warned ya enough.  
  
After she was finished digging, Tawnia went to the Wreck Room only to walk back out again because Thlump was playing his Backstreet Boys CD.  
  
"Seriously, get the second CD!" She muttered under her breath as Thlump and his friends broke out into a badly sung chorus of "As long as you love me." She felt someone behind her and turned while going into her instinctive self defense stance. X-ray laughed.  
  
"Trying to imitate Chris Tucker again, Flirt?" He said, smiling. Tawnia blushed and immediately dropped her "Chris Tucker" pose. He slid an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Tawnia turned the color of ketchup. Yes, ketchup, for it is redder than a tomato. X-ray felt the heat radiating from her, and looked at her, concerned.  
  
"Are you aight?" He asked. She nodded silently. He frowned, still sensing that something was wrong, but since she didn't seem to want to bring it up, he dropped it. "So, why aren't you in there dancing?"  
  
"B-tent."  
  
"Ah." He said.  
  
"Backstreet was good, but now we've got Yin Yang and them, you know?" Tawnia said. X-ray laughed.  
  
"Very true." He said. He looked into her eyes and then leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and her hand went to the back of his head. He had started to put his arms around her waist, but then someone yelled "Get a room!"  
  
They laughed and started walking towards D-tent. They paused when they saw that a bus was coming down the road towards the camp.  
  
"It was this C-tent guy's last day yesterday. That must be his replacement." X said. They watched as the bus pulled to a stop and the people inside got out. They could see from a distance that the guard was leading a tall black boy with cornrows and a basketball jersey into Mr. Sir's office. Tawnia blinked. Something looked familiar about him...  
  
"Uh-oh. Looks like we got another balla up in here, yo." X-ray said. Tawnia smirked.  
  
"Well, he's gonna have to be putting up with B-tent blastin' Backstreet." She said. They soon entered D-tent and were relieved to see that it was empty.  
  
"Now, where were we?" X-ray said. They leaned in towards each other just as Magnet and Armpit came in.  
  
"Yo, come check out the new kid. A brotha from NYC."  
  
~*~  
  
Squid sighed and watched Willa pace back and forth in front of him. They were alone in the girls' tent.  
  
"Do...you wanna talk 'bout something?" Squid asked. Willa stopped her pacing.  
  
"I'm stressed out. My father has been at the Warden's place for the majority of his visit. That's not good." Willa said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's alw—"  
  
"Wildafred?" Willa scowled and turned to face Pendanski, who was poking his head in. "Pack up. You are being released from camp by your father." Willa froze. Squid froze. The words took a while to come into effect. Willa took a step backwards.  
  
"W-when?" She asked.  
  
"First thing tomorrow." Pendanski left them alone again. Squid took her into his arms without a word. Willa shut eyes tight.  
  
"That was exactly why."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ba dah ba ba ba, I'm lovin' it." Tawnia sang randomly as they made their way to the Wreck Room. When they got there, they saw the new boy playing pool. He hadn't changed into his jumpsuit yet. X-ray and Tawnia started to walk closer to him to get a better look, but then Tawnia gasped and grabbed hold of X's arm.  
  
"What's up, Flirt?" He asked. She led him out of the Wreck Room. She was shaking slightly.  
  
"X-ray...we need to talk..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Willa..." He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. He rubbed up and down her back with his other hand. He was glad that they had moved to the girls' shack or else they would've been overheard and caught.  
  
"Oh Squid..." Willa breathed as they slowly moved their hips against each other. He rolled over on top of her and his motions suddenly became more passionate.  
  
"Mmm, yeah Willa!" He muttered in her shoulder. She held onto him and kissed him gently. He pushed her deeper into ecstasy until at last she moaned her delight against his chest and moved faster with him putting him into a pleasurable oblivion.  
  
"Oh, oh...Yes!" Squid suddenly yelled. He braced himself against her as his climax washed over him. Then they laid there together on the bare floor, holding onto each other until they could catch their breath.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, so what's up?" X-ray asked.  
  
"That...that new guy..." Tawnia started shakily. "He's the one who made me get sent to this place."  
  
"What? You know him?" X-ray asked. Tawnia nodded.  
  
"I dated him, too. That was before I found out he was a pervert."  
  
"What happened with you?" X-ray asked. She sighed.  
  
"He tried to drug me up and rape me, but I used self-defence against him to get away, and then he was the one who went running to the police and claimed that I beat him up and he showed them some bruises. The dolts believed him, so here I am now." Tawnia said.  
  
~*~  
  
*GASP* MY GOODNESS! SCANDALOUS! *coughMaggiecough* So, Tawnia has revealed the...er...info! Toodles, bye-bye, au revoir, and all that good chickeny flavor! 


	17. Memories

Songfic chapter! WEE! I decided to write a bit today. The song is "I pray" by Amanda Perez. Enjoy.  
  
That night, Willa crept into D-tent and knelt beside Squid's cot. He was already fast asleep and snoring softly. Tears sprung in her eyes as she watched him, knowing that it would probably be the last time that she would see him.  
  
"Oh, Squid..." She whispered softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You know with every day that passes, I pray to God I'll never forget who you are..." Her voice broke off and she stared at his face, taking in every bit of him that she could see in the darkness. She leaned over him and kissed his hand gently before getting up and taking a last look around the tent. Before she walked out she turned back, the tears now flowing freely.  
  
"You mean everything to me. I love you." She turned and walked out of D- tent for the last time.  
  
_You were in my dream  
Before I even knew there was a you and me,  
Now I can't wait to see your smile,  
When I wake up each day,  
It makes it worth while  
With the kinda love you plant inside,  
Specially with a heart so empty as mine.  
All your soft tenderness is the one thing that I don't wanna miss.  
_  
Willa sat on the porch of Mr. Sir's office while her family signed her release papers. She thought of all the good memories she had at this camp, and she had never expected anything good to happen when she had arrived. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to reminisce all the good times.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
"Look alive, Lewis, look alive!" Mr. Pendanski said, patting Barf Bag on the shoulder. Barf Bag merely grunted.  
  
"Lewis?" Willa said, confused. Just then it clicked. "OH! I get it! You all go by your nicknames!" Zigzag laughed.  
  
"You just got it? Gosh, you're slow!" He teased. Willa punched him playfully.  
  
"Aw, shut up. What's your real name?" She said, looking curious.  
  
"I ain't telling." Zigzag said stubbornly. Willa turned to Squid.  
  
"What's your real name, Squid?" She asked, looking hopeful. Squid shook his head.  
  
"I ain't telling eith-" He was cut off by Willa tackling him. "Ow! Hey! Get off!"  
  
"Not until you tell!" Willa shouted, laughing.  
  
"No!" Squid said, laughing too. Willa grabbed one of his arms and pinned it behind his back.  
  
"Submit!" She ordered. Squid's arm started to hurt.  
  
"It's Alan! It's Alan!" He yelled.

* * *

"Willa . . ." Squid said quietly. She looked at him. "W-would it be alright if I . . . kissed you?"  
  
Willa said nothing. Instead, she leaned closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back softly. When the kiss ended, Willa looked up at Squid, then blushed and buried her face in his chest. He smiled and let out a small laugh. Oh, so NOW she plays shy. She kept her face where it was for a moment, inhaling the scent of him. He smelled like soap and a little bit like sour milk. She looked up at him and planted a little kiss on his lips before smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"Is it me, or are you especially rebellious today, Wildafred?" Squid said, grinning. Willa gasped, pretending to be mortally offended. She pushed him flat on his back on the cot and sat on his legs so he couldn't get away. She then started ruffling his hair and tickling him unmercifully. After seeing Willa straddle Squid's legs, Zigzag covered his eyes.  
  
"I'm not mature enough to see this!" He said.  
  
"Man, you didn't need to tell us! We already knew that!" X-ray said, making everyone laugh. Willa continued to torture Squid.  
  
"Submit!" Willa ordered, tickling him.  
  
"S-s-s-stop please!" Squid laughed.  
  
"Submit!" Willa said, tickling him harder.  
  
"OKAY! Your name is Willa, not Wildafred! I've got it! I've got it!" Squid said, unable to stand it anymore.  
  
"That's right, honey." Willa said. She kissed him on the lips before getting off of him. She noticed Stanley was looking somewhat awed.  
  
"Well . . . that was . . . interesting." He said. Willa laughed. Zigzag still had his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Is it safe yet?" He asked.  
  
"No." Willa said, smiling. Everyone tried not to laugh.  
  
"Oh." Zigzag said. X-ray smiled and then motioned for everyone to quietly leave the tent. Willa was the last to leave.  
  
"Is it still safe yet?" Zigzag said.  
  
"Nope!" Willa said, slipping out of the tent and leaving Zigzag standing there with his hands over his eyes.

* * *

"Hey! Tawnia fixed the radio! Whoa, chica!" Magnet exclaimed, bobbing his head to the music.  
  
"Yeah, well my radio breaks down all the time. No biggie." Tawnia said, dancing. All the boys raised their eyebrows at her movements. X-ray cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Zero stared at Tawnia absorbedly. Willa looked at Squid and whapped him in the arm when she saw that he was staring too.

* * *

_I wish that I could stop time,  
I wish that I could rewind,  
To the very beginning of every second of my life.  
To ask God on my hands and knees,  
To never let me forget all my special memories.  
See I'm only promised today,  
And if it's my time to go,  
I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away,  
So one last time  
Let me open my eyes.  
To see what my life used to be like.  
Oh God.  
_  
At that moment her father, followed by her stepmom and Jenn, took her by the arm and lead her to the shiny silver car that awaited them.  
  
That day, the Jewel took her last step on Camp Green Lake. 


End file.
